An Anthology of a Certain Selfish Airhead's Adventures
by Copacetic Pessimism
Summary: A collection of Yui centered one-shots.
1. Chapter 1

**His Idleness has Unexpectedly been Disrupted**

* * *

Today was just a regular day-off of mine. I wouldn't spend it any other way than simply lazing around the house with a game console or light novel within arm's reach. Assignments and such could be finished right before the day-off ends. No self-respecting person would ever finish their work on the first few hours of their day off. If there are people who do that, they have my pity.

I was just minding my own business in my own home without disturbing anyone. I just wanted to relax and laze around. I have done nothing wrong or questionable lately so why do I have to deal with this. These were the thoughts that ran through my head as I went down to the living room to get some of my beloved MAXX Coffee. In the couch of my own home sits one of my classmates as well as my clubmate. Yuigahama Yui was energetically chatting with Komachi. I already knew she had an attractive appearance, but seeing her once again in casual clothes proved that point even more. She was wearing a grey jacket over a simple beige tank top along with light blue shorts that stopped on her knees revealing a large portion of her legs. She was wearing such simple clothing yet it seemed like it was highlighting her various physical assets mainly her over-sized chest. The two of them finally noticed my presence as I made my way to the kitchen.

"Hi onii-chan! Yui-san's here to see you." Komachi cheekily said as she gestured towards Yuigahama. Why would Yuigahama possible come to see me? I don't feel like dog-sitting again though. I especially don't want her to owe me.

"Yahallo Hikki!" Yuigahama gleefully greeted to me. I still don't understand why she's so persistent on using that greeting and nickname. I swear I have never heard that kind of greeting from anywhere else other than her clique. Also, that affectionate nickname she has for me is pretty odd as well. No one in their right mind would view me as an object for affection after all other than my beloved little sister and that's already a stretch.

"Get to the point Yuigahama. Why do you need me."

"That's so rude Hikki!"

"I apologize for my extremely disrespectful onii-chan Yui-san."

"It's okay Komachi-chan. I kinda expected it since this is Hikki after all."

"Could you just tell me already instead of demeaning me?"

"Fine then stupid Hikki. I just wanted to take you out to the mall or something." Yuigahama shyly said as she was idly moving around her fingers. The reason she's probably doing this is that her clique members are busy and she doesn't want to stay at home and do nothing. I may have been swayed due to people's advances lately but not today. Today, I'll show my resolve to enjoy an idle day-off.

"I don't feel like going. I'll just stay here." I said in order to reject her. Before the two could even react, I just got what I came for and instantly left. This should force Yuigahama to leave my house after a couple of minutes. I shouldn't particularly feel guilty since I'm not obliged to accept that offer. It's an offer exactly because it has a possibility to be declined. All I did was make use of that fact. I just hope Yuigahama won't take it too harshly. She should've known the chances of that happening anyway. I then entered my room and laid my body down on my bed and began idling around.

* * *

I spent a good ten minutes enjoying my novel until I heard someone knocking on my door. This couldn't possibly be Komachi since she just barges in. A normal high school adolescent male would normally be troubled by that but not me. I am a respectable person thus I have nothing to hide from my family. It was hell anyway when my parents found those porn mags I had as a kid. I didn't have to motivation to stand up and open the door. I already a vague feeling who's on the other side of the door anyway.

"Just come in already." I shouted so it could be heard from the other side. The door then promptly opened to reveal the person I suspected, Yuigahama.

"What are you doing here?" I question her. I don't understand why she's so persistent today. Any normal person would feel dejected and just leave if they were flat out rejected like her. I suppose it is true that boredom knows no bounds. It even forced a popular girl like Yuigahama to visit me on a student's precious day-off.

"If I can't take you out, then I'll just stay here!" She loudly proclaimed as she just sat on the floor. It looked like she was some kind of protester who didn't want to budge. I assume that she just thinks that observing me would be more interesting that staying at her own home. Isn't today a perfect chance to interact with your clique? She wasn't causing any trouble, so I just let her be as I continued my usual activities. After a couple of seconds, a realization suddenly came to me.

A girl is currently in my room. My room has literally never witnessed a non-family members presence. Even as a child, no one was willing to come inside my room. I'm glad that I managed to tidy things up a little bit last week or else I would hear endless complaints from Yuigahama. My embarrassment increased as I noticed her quietly observing my room. It felt like she was looking for something. If this situation was to follow fictional logic, she would be looking for porn mags right now. I keep forgetting that despite her slutty appearance, she's usually pure and chaste. I doubt she would be curious about those kinds of things anyway.

"Hey Hikki, where are those things?" She suddenly asked me. Her vague question made me sweat a bit. It would be foolish to assume that she is referring to those. It obviously has to be something else.

"I'm not a physic, so I don't know what you're referring to Yuigahama." I say in order play it off as acting dense. It's technically not a lie since it's not a hundred percent chance that my assumption matches with what she is truly referring to.

"Y-You know, those...those e-ecchi things..." She shyly said with a completely flushed face. Damn my logical accuracy. I don't know how to respond since I myself am feeling flustered by her question. I probably have some light novels of those kinds somewhere in my room. I don't own them of my own free will though, they were all given to me by Zaimokuza. He was offering for free since he had no use for it anymore. I would never let something free pass my way, so I accepted it. Once I read through the selections he gave me, I only found some decent ones while the others were just pure fan service. Obviously, I won't show any of them to Yuigahama. I suspect that she's just bored and wants to do something. I might as well suggest some of my real novels.

"I don't own any of those no matter what you think of me. If you just want to read something, I have a couple of novels I could lend you."

"I see. Well, thanks Hikki!"

"Although I'm not sure if you're capable of reading them. Maybe I should look for some of Komachi's story books from when she was a kid?"

"That's so mean Hikki! I'm more than capable to understand what you normally read!" Yuigahama said somewhat annoyed. I couldn't mark her off as intimidating as Miura though. She was puffing her cheeks and flailing her arms around making her somewhat cute. I didn't want to risk Yuigahama messing up my room, so I stood up and walked towards the bookshelf. I was able to find one book I thought of as interesting, No Longer Human. It was honestly a satisfying read and made me think more. I couldn't possible give this to Yuigahama, so I kept looking. As I was looking for the right one, I noticed Yuigahama just sitting down and staring at me. The stare was somewhat pressuring since it was paired along with expectations. I honestly don't give a damn about someone's expectations for me but, it's still a bit unsettling in this situation. I was able to find a Japanese version of The Little Prince. It was a beautiful story to read and even made someone like me feel some emotions. I usually don't read stories like this, but it was interesting so I impulsively bought it. I think this version even has some visual art along with it resulting in the perfect choice for Yuigahama. I got it from the bookshelf and handed it to Yuigahama.

"Thanks Hikki." She said with a full on smile on her face. The smile she was showed me was different from her usual smile when she's with her clique. It made me lose my composure for a little bit before I came back to my senses. I simply just nodded at her and returned to my bed.

* * *

The next couple of hours was the same as usual. The only exceptions was the frequent comments of Yuigahama as she read the story. The content and emotion of her comments constantly changed, I was wondering if she even understand the story. I heard the sound of the book being placed on the floor which means that she was finished. I set away my game console looked at her direction. What surprised me was that her face was completely painted on with emotions as well as some tears. I knew the story was touching, but I didn't expect her to react to this extent.

"It was a beautiful story Hikki. Thanks for showing it to me."

"I don't mind. It was kinda amusing to see your reactions anyway."

"That's really mean, but I'll let it slide since I'm in a good mode." She then suddenly stood up which indicated that she had to go.

"Goodbye Hikki." She said as she waved her hand.

"Bye." I said in order to bid her farewell. She may have forced herself into my room and made me entertain her, but I at least have the courtesy to say goodbye. She understood that I wasn't going to see her off and just went straight towards the door. Right before she left though, I heard her mutter something.

"Maybe I should come back next week..."

Before I could react to that statement, she had already left the room. Due to that statement of hers, there's a possibility that my peaceful idle day-offs could be disrupted once again.

I don't particularly mind though.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Splashes of Water Were Only There to Fluster Them Even More**

* * *

Today was just another day in the Service Club. There was no requests today, so I was just sitting down and reading a book. Yukinoshita left early for some reasons I'm not interested in. I'm not the type to pry into other people's lives anyway. Yukinoshita initially suggested to close down the club for day, but Yuigahama was against it for some reason. She was so persistent about it that Yukinoshita had no choice but to comply with her wishes. In truth, Yukinoshita just has a soft spot for Yuigamhama. That's the reason why I'm alone in the club room with Yuigahama. She was just idly using her phone while I was peacefully reading. Every now and then though, she would look in my direction only to look away after a couple of seconds. I had a vague feeling that Yuigahama wanted to say something but couldn't say it in the correct words.

"Uhm...Hikki..." Yuigahama mumbled breaking the silence. It's not usually like her to be this reserved and shy though. I'm more used to seeing an overly energetic Yuigahama who can't keep her mouth shut.

"Just say it already Yuigahama. I won't bite you or anything."

"Hikki, are you free on our next day-off?" She innocently asked me. I felt my face redden a bit due to her question. She's obviously trying to invite me. According to my great history of a loner, I was never specifically invited by someone else. People would only invite me if they were forced to or were planning to prank me or something. Of course, I would be free on any day-off. Family outings are extremely rare due to my parent's working habits. Komachi would occasionally drag me out of the house to accompany her to the mall or something, but she hasn't done that lately. I would rarely venture out of my house on a day-off unless I wanted to buy new games or novels.

"Yeah."

"Do you want to go with me to the new water park?" She said to me as she was desperately trying to keep her composure. I was expecting an invitation, but not to a place such as that. Water parks imply swimsuits and riajuu. Only those kinds of people would be willing to wear something so revealing in public. Going with Yuigahama would mean that I'll witness her in a swimsuit. Yuigahama in a swimsuit... The mere thought of it is enough for me to be embarrassed. I have to be calm and collected when choosing the correct words as a response to Yuigahama's invite.

"What?" That was the only remark I could think of in this situation. She noticed my obvious confusion and tried to explain the reasons behind her sudden invitation.

"You see, Mama got me a special ticket yesterday. Apparently, it'll only work if a guy and girl go together..." She explained as face was still painted red due to the embarrassment. I don't know if I should feel flattered that she choice me. I can't imagine her going with someone from he clique since that'll make everything awkward. They just love keeping their status quo after all. I saw no obvious reason to decline her invitation, but I still have a hard time coming to terms with it due to the circumstances that come along with it.

"I'll think about it." I said in order to avoid more awkwardness. The bell then rung signalling the end of club activities. Both Yuigahama and I got up and walked together until the school entrance. We then said our goodbyes before going in the direction of our respective homes. How will I explain this situation to Komachi?

* * *

I came after my walk in school only to be greeted by my beloved little sister. Although, I noticed that she felt more cheery than usual. I just entered and waited for Komachi to cook dinner. When she was preparing the food, I heard her humming which indicated that she's really in a good mood. Komachi rarely gets this happy, so I wonder what the reason is. While I was eating, she immediately asked asked me an unexpected question.

"Onii-chan, do you still have your swimsuit?" I almost choked on my food when she asked me that. How could Komachi know about my conversation with Yuigahama today?

"I think I still have one that fits. Why do you ask?"

"Yui-san messaged me about the details of your date. As your little sister, I totally approve!" She enthusiastically said while giving me a thumbs up.

"I-It's not a date. It'll be a waste of a ticket if I don't go." I tried to reason with Komachi, but it's not that convincing since I stuttered. The whole idea of me going out somewhere alone with Yuigahama still makes me flustered especially since it's a water park.

"There you go again onii-chan. Trying to hide your shyness."

"I'm not shy. I'm just not accustomed to this is all."

"Whatever you say onii-chan~"

Dinner then proceeded smoothly after that. I just went towards my room and read my novel. I don't want to be defeated by this embarrassment, so I'll fortify my defenses in time for it. Come to think of it, I haven't actually agreed to it yet. Whatever, I'll tell her tomorrow.

* * *

The best time to tell Yuigahama my response would be during club time. It would be awkward as hell to do it in the classroom anyway. The only problem is that Yukinoshita is with us today. I don't know how she'll react to a situation like this after all. I'm just nervously taking my time on deciding how I'll play this out.

"If you're worried about your outing with Yuigahama-san, I'm fully aware of the circumstances already Hikigaya-kun." Yukinoshita suddenly said which fazed me a bit. I have a feeling I'm being overthinking this whole situation. I have just have to calm down and be indifferent as always.

"Why do you keep telling everyone Yuigahama?"

"It's natural that I have to tell Yukinon and Komachi-chan!"

"All I'm worried about honestly is what Hikigaya-kun will do to Yuigahama-san in the said water park."

"That's rude of you Yukinoshita. I may be a loner, but I understand what manners are. I won't just suddenly assault a girl."

"I highly doubt that. In fact, I wonder if you even have the courage to last 10 minutes there Hikkimori-kun."

"I already have to deal with your aggravating behavior for hours long. I'm sure I can withstand a simple water park."

"That's quite the confidence you have Hikigaya-kun. I wonder if you'll live up to what your mindlessly saying."

"Geez! Stop it you two!" Yuigahama shouted which startled both Yukinoshita and I. After realizing that we were bantering for too long, the both of us backed off.

"I guess I said too much."

"I suppose I too have pushed it too far."

"You don't have to worry about me Yukinon. I trust Hikki so it's fine!" Yuigahama happily stated. The declaration of her trust for me gave me a foreign feeling. I have never valued other people's trust since it's so fragile. Yuigahama's a simple girl, so I doubt she falsifying her feelings. It was a somewhat pleasant feeling...

"To look so happy like that Hikigaya-kun. Is it perhaps that you're unfamiliar with the concept of trust?" Yukinoshita suddenly said which broke my daze. It seems that I unconsciously grinned at Yuigahama's declaration.

"I never really cared about trust anyway. It's so damn fragile that I don't even want to bother."

Yuigahama looked confusion about my current conversation with Yukinoshita. I don't blame her though. It's highly unlikely that' she's familiar with negative concepts such as loss of trust.

"Don't worry Hikki. The both of us will always trust you. Isn't that right Yukinon?"

"I suppose I do acknowledge Hikigaya-kun as a human being. All human beings have the right to be trusted after all."

"Could you get off your throne and just say it straight Yukinoshita. Do you trust me or not."

"I-I d-do." She shyly stuttered which surprised both Yuigahama and I. Her reaction elicited a sudden hug from Yuigahama while I just grinned at the current situation. Trust huh. Many vile and terrifying things could give the guise of being trust thus my natural unpleasantness to it. I just hope I'm not wrong for believing these two.

* * *

It was already the day-off which I would go to the water park with Yuigahama. Even though it's a day-off, Komachi forced me to wake up early. I was finally able to get out of bed and make my way to the kitchen only to be met with a surprise. Yuigahgama was sitting on the dining table along with Komachi. She was wearing extremely casual clothes which was only composed of a regular yellow t-shirt and skimpy shorts. It was amazingly simple and casual yet she still looked attractive. She noticed that I was staring at her and immediately looked away from me.

"Hikki, stop staring.." Yuigahama suddenly said to break me from my daze. I just ignored her and made my way to eat breakfast. In the first place, why is she even here?

"What' are you doing here so early Yuigahama?"

"If Yui-san didn't come here to pick you up, you would've stalled indifenitely." Komachi explained. It was an accurate prediction to what I would've done though. I just accepted that as an explanation and continued to eat breakfast. While I was eating, Komachi and Yuigahama kept chatting about random things I can't even keep track of. She's pretty relaxed for someone who's visiting so early in the morning. After I finished my meal, I made my way upstairs to prepare myself. I kind of want to take a long shower just so I'll leave later, but Komachi will be mad if I do that.

After 20 minutes of preparing myself, I went downstairs. I was just wearing basically the same thing as Yuigahama. A simple green t-shirt and shorts albeit longer than hers. The distinct difference between the two of us is that she's actually attractive while I'm not. Yuigahama and I then made our way to the water park right after Komachi greeted us goodbye.

According to Yuigahama, it'll take 25 minutes to get there. The two of us then just walked without uttering a single word. It was completely silent which is uncharacteristic of Yuigahama. After a couple of minutes though, Yuigahama finally broke the silence.

"Hey Hikki, do you know how to swim?"

"I probably do. I worry that you're capable enough to swim correctly. You might even drown due to your clumsiness."

"That's rude Hikki! You underestimate me way too much."

"You give me too many reasons too."

"It's only because you're a meanie..."

"Fine, fine. I'll tone down the teasing."

"If you're capable enough to do it Hikki."

"Now you're just copying me."

"Hehehe. I can play that game too Hikki!"

"Whatever you say." Yuigahama then just had a victorious grin. It was a bit amusing seeing her so worked up about something. Before the two of us even noticed, we already arrived to our destination. When we were at the entrance, Yuigahama was somewhat hesitant to give the ticket. It's understandable though. The mere fact that we came together ,and we're using this ticket makes it easy for people to assume that we're dating. After we finally made it inside, we went to our respective changing areas. After I completely finished preparing, I went out to see Yuigahama already finished.

Yuigahama was wearing a simple multi-colored patterned bikini. It was an extremely ordinary swimsuit though. It wasn't too flashy and appropriately covered Yuigahama's body. Despite all that, she looks way too charming. The bikini seems to highlight Yuigahama's various assets. She was honesty stunning yet cute at the same time due to her different facial expressions. When she finally took notice of me, she ran to my direction. The running only made her overly sized chest move too much. I had no choice but to look at the side.

"Ah Hikki, h-how do I look?" She shyly asked me. I could notice the anticipation in her eyes. I really wasn't the type to compliment people other than Komachi and Totsuka since that would just increase their ego making them even more annoying to deal with.

"Y-you look nice..." I barely muttered. It was almost natural for me to have said that kind of response. The power of bikini swimsuits is truly terrifying if it makes me do something as outlandish as complimenting someone.

"Thanks Hikki!"She smiled at me. I was beginning to get accustomed to her smiles recently. Most people would just aimlessly smile as an excuse to stabilize their position in the social hierarchy. Yuigahama's smiles recently are nothing like that, so it's somewhat refreshing to see.

Afterwards, I was dragged to multiple water slides due by Yuigahama. It was somewhat exciting since I have never visited water parks before. Yuigahama was acting like a kid since she enthusiastically screamed every time we went down a water slide. It was kinda cute seeing someone as old as her acting like a complete kid. People would often use lack of maturity as an excuse for foolish behavior or various mistakes. Maturity doesn't define a person's whole being after all. A child could be as wicked as a corrupt politician or a grown man could be as innocent as a 5-year old girl.

The next attraction Yuigahama brought me to was the lazy river. Just the concept of lazing around even in a place like this made me feel excited. I instantly went ahead to it and made Yuigahama follow me. Once I found a raft to lie in, I just closed my eyes and relaxed. I could hear various relaxing sounds that only made the experience even more soothing.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself Hikki." I heard the voice of Yuigahama nearby. I didn't want to bother opening my eyes, so I just continued the conversation like this.

"Yeah. The fact that I can just laze around in a place like this is relaxing."

"You really do love being lazy Hikki."

"I don't want to waste that much energy anyway. It also puts me in a relaxed state."

"Are you relaxed during club time?"

"Yeah. I get to sit down and read a book without having to deal with people."

"Even with Yukinon and I around?"

"Yeah."

"How about you're with me?"

"You're a bit too energetic but it reminds of Komachi. I'm not against being with you at the very least. It's also funny seeing you act like an airhead. "

"You're still as rude as ever but thanks Hikki." I couldn't see the expression on Yuigahama's face, but I had a feeling that it was a peaceful and happy expression. After a couple of hours playing around and being constantly dragged around by Yuigahama, it was finally time for us to leave. After changing and exiting the water park, we decided to split ways and head home.

"Goodbye Hikki!"

"Bye."

It was a simple farewell, but I could feel how gleeful Yuigahama was. She really was looking forward to today. It wasn't that much of a bad experience since I managed to enjoy myself even though I got dragged around by that airhead Yuigahama.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hunger and Laziness can Make the Most Deadly of Poisons Seem Appealing**

* * *

Lunch Break.

It's a glorious time to recover from long hours of school. It's also the perfect time to isolate one's self. My presence may be unnoticeable to most, but there are people who still bother to communicate with me. Mainly Hiratsuka-sensei and Yuigahama. Thankfully, Yuigahama is always confined within her clique during this time. Hiratsuka-sensei as well doesn't see me during lunch due to her responsibilities as a teacher. This means that I don't have to deal with anyone until club activities start. It's still beyond me while they exert so much effort to just be able to talk with me. All I give Yuigahama are half-assed responses at best. I wonder if she's some kind of masochist. Hiratsuka-sensei on the other just uses me to vent away her loneliness. It's still worrying that she has a childish mind-set and can't get a single date. I really do pity her sometimes.

Seeing that lunch break has just recently started, I wanted to make my way to the cafeteria, but I had no energy. After being forced to endure those lessons, I feel completely lethargic right now. I was just resting my head on the desk as if I was asleep. Only if I could somehow get food delivered to me right now...

"Hikki!" I heard someone say along with a sudden slam on my desk. I was shocked by the sudden noise and instantly sat up. I then saw the face of the person responsible for it, Yuigahama Yui.

"What are you doing Yuigahama?" I ask in an annoyed tone. I already feel listless as it is. I can't isolate myself nor get any food whatsoever. I don't want to deal with this right now.

"I made a bento and I want to share it with you. Is that okay?"

Normally, most guys would be ecstatic to receive food from an attractive girl like her. Little to the majority know that it's just a trap. With an action like this, girls could rope people into doing favors and such with little to no compensation. Most people would blindly accept this due to the attention they're getting from attractive girls. As a loner, I would never bring myself to do such a thing. Even if free food is shoved in my face, I don't want to deal with the aftermath. Besides, this is Yuigahama's food. It might as well be used as a commercial poison at this point.

"I don't feel like being poisoned. I'm already feeling bad as it is."

"It's not poison! I'm capable of improving you know."

"I also don't want to owe you anything. It's going to be pain if I do."

"Stop thinking so negatively Hikki! You don't have to owe me anything. I just want you to try this out."

Her proposal seems really enticing right now. Due to her airhead-like personality, I doubt she would do anything mischievous. The only real problem remaining is her cooking skills. She says she's improved, but how much can I trust those words. There's a probability that it's going to be horrible. I can't think straight right now because of my current condition. Hunger and laziness paired together is truly frightening. It gives a feeling of desperateness and refusal at the same time. I normally wouldn't do this, but I just don't give a damn right now.

"Fine, I'll eat it."

Yuigahama looked really happy when I accepted to eat it. I don't understand what she would gain for this but at least I get to rid myself of this annoying hunger. Hopefully. I tried to open the bento in front of me, but my arms remained motionless. No matter how hard I try, no part of my body would respond to me. The only thing I could do was move my head in order to face Yuigahama.

"You seriously can't move? You seem pretty pathetic right now Hikki..."

"Shut up. At this rate, I can't eat the bento."

This is surely an odd predicament. I have never felt this languid to the point that I can't even move my limbs. Looks like I can't sate my hunger either. Why the hell is today so bad anyway. Today was just supposed to be a normal day and now I have to deal with this!?

"Looks like I have no choice."

Yuigahama then opened the bento only to reveal its contents to me. It was simply three individual pieces of onigiri. Normally, bentos would have more complexity to it as well as a wider array of flavors.

"You seem a bit disappointed Hikki." Yuigahama said to me with a slight pout. In all honesty, I'm relieved she made something this simple. Since frying and such is not involved in making onigiri, she couldn't have possible ruined it. It's near impossible to make a mistake when cooking rice anyway.

"It's nothing. By the way, are these just plain onigiri?" If they were truly just plain onigiri, I wouldn't have a good taste left in my mouth but I would at least get energy from it.

"One of them has pork in it. The other has some vegetables while the last one has salted salmon I think."

"How could you possibly be unsure with what you made?"

"Never mind that Hikki! Here, eat this first." She said that as she picked up one of the onigiri and tried to put it in my mouth. What the hell are you thinking woman!? We're in the damn classroom right now. Anyone especially people from your clique could see you doing this.

"What are you doing Yuigahama?" I frantically ask in my confusion.

"You can't move right? That means I have no choice but to feed you myself."

"Aren't you feeling embarrassed or something?"

"Of course I am Hikki! If it's with you though, I don't mind." She said with her cheeks completely flushed. The way she's acting right now is making me a bit flustered.

I must fortify my defenses!

I can't let her nice girl act break my important policies. I must resist the alluring temptation to just accept this situation. I have to stand my ground right now.

"Fine. Just do it." What the hell am I saying? Is my hunger really that powerful that it can make me forego all that I've worked hard for? I just want to end this situation already.

I opened my mouth in order for Yuigahama to start feeding me. She slowly and carefully moved the onigiri until the tip of it was inside my mouth already. I bit it and began chewing. I was expecting her food to cause massive damage but nothing happened. In fact, it actually tasted pretty decent. I was unsure whether or not my taste buds are functional, so I took another bite. It was true though. It wasn't horrible or poisonous.

"How does it taste Hikki?"

Yuigahama asked me with anticipation in her eyes. Her puppy dog eyes made me falter a bit with my response. It is true that it tasted good, but it would be bad if I complimented her too much. This would just motivate her to cook even more. Today might have just been a lucky day that her cooking isn't horrible. Future days may not seem so bright and I fear what could possibly happen to my taste buds and stomach if that were to ever happen.

"It tastes okay. I think I'm not poisoned at least."

"Jeez! Why can't you just compliment me like a normal person."

"I don't want to be confined within the stupid norms of this society anyway."

She then quickly stuffed the rest of the onigiri in my mouth. I had no time to react, so all I could possibly do was to eat it. After I finished chewing, I slightly glared at Yuigahama.

"What was that for?"

"It's because you were talking like that again! Why can't you just enjoy this lunch." She then got another onigiri and placed it in my mouth. I just chewed on it like I did awhile ago. This onigiri was the one with pork in it. I could feel the distinct taste of the pork. Luckily, this one also didn't taste horrible. My taste buds are safe for now.

She then continued feeding me until I finished the whole onigiri. The whole time she was feeding me, I could feel my face warm up. I could also see how flustered Yuigahama was by doing this. She is publicly feeding me in front of our classmates. Actually, I'm curious why no one has actually noticed us. I definitely appreciate it, but I'm still curious as to the reason why.

"T-This is the last one Hikki. Do you still want it?"

"Yeah."

"Here goes then."

By process of elimination, this one is the one with vegetables in it. I don't have a thing against vegetables. All I hope is that she didn't put any tomatoes in it. I absolutely hate them and their slimy texture. As I bit the tip, I could taste the various vegetables present within the onigiri. As I continued eating, I suddenly felt something slimy. Don't damn tell me. I took another bite only to swallow it immediately. I tried my best to ignore it, but I couldn't resist making a pained expression. My expression shocked Yuigahama and she suddenly let go of the onigiri. It was safe though since it landed on top of my table. That damn tomato. I'm already feeling horrible, I don't want to deal with tomatoes.

"What was that for Hikki! You surprised me!"

"Tomatoes. I hate them."

"You hate tomatoes?"

"Yeah. I can't stand them."

"That's pretty childish of you Hikki." Yuigahama said with a giggle. I'm sure she's enjoying the situation right now. She basically got to do anything she wanted with me. At the very least, my hunger is gone now. All that's left is this listless feeling.

"You still look horrible though Hikki."

"Could you stop insulting my eyes?"

"I'm not talking about that! I mean you look worse than usual."

"I really don't know the reason myself. I just hope it goes away soon."

Yuigahama then put her hand near her chin and began making a thinking gesture. I don't know what she could possible think of to relief me of this horrible feeling though. She then suddenly moved away from my view. I couldn't turn my head, so I she was no longer in my line of sight. I then felt a slight tug somewhere on my head. The number of tugs then slowly began to increase.

"W-what are you doing Yuigahama." I say while stuttering. I don't understand why but what she's doing right now is somehow relaxing. In fact, it's so relaxing that it feels like I'm at peace. I could no longer detect that horrible feeling of lethargy from before.

"I'm just massaging your hair Hikki."

She then continued doing it which only made me feel more relaxed. In fact, it's making me feel like I don't want this to end. Since I was able to calm down, I was able to clearly look in front of me. I could notice that the classroom was completely empty. I was so engulfed by that feeling that I didn't realize no one was here.

"Where is everyone Yuigahama?"

"Oh, there's a special event at the cafeteria today, so they went there."

"Why did you stay here then?"

"I wanted you to taste my bento. Besides, I don't want to see you alone no matter how much you're against it."

I really don't understand the current situation or my current mindset. In fact, I don't understand anything at all right now. All I'm feeling right now is relaxing peace and silence. I could only think of one word to say at the moment. A word completely uncharacteristic of me.

"Thanks."

"No problem Hikki."

The massage lasted until the bell rang signalling the end of lunch. Yuigahama returned to her seat to avoid any suspicion. It was a shame really, I wanted that blissful feeling to continue. Come to think of it, I only feel this refreshed thanks to Yuigahama. That bento of hers was actually delicious excluding the presence of tomatoes. I just hope it wasn't a matter of luck that it was good. The massage of hers was also very relaxing. It made all my worries and troubles go away. I could also feel that she was enjoying the feel of touching my hair. I wonder when she got so skillful in something like that anyway. Maybe I should make her do this for me when I feel lethargic again...


	4. Chapter 4

**A Simple Cup of Coffee and Idle Chatter was More Enjoyable than he Thought**

* * *

The sound of the bell spread out through the whole of Sobu High. It was an indicator that classes have ended unless you joined a club or something. I normally would've been forced to stay for the club, but the club is shut down for the day. It's all because Yukinoshita has some business to attend to. I'm not interested in the kinds of things a rich girl like her has to do, but I sure am glad that I can head home early. Even better, the next day is a day-off. I stood up and made my way out of the classroom. I quickly and discreetly walked the whole way to the school entrance. There's a possibility I might get dragged into something, so I have to avoid that as much as possible.

"Ah, Hikki!" I was already on my bike before I heard someone shout from the distance. No one would call me by that except one person. A part of me just wanted to pedal the hell out of here, but I already understand that it's futile. Yuigahama Yui then stood in front of me slightly panting.

"I was worried you were gonna ignore me and leave. You scared me for a second Hikki!" She said to me as she was regaining her posture. She was slightly sweating due to her running. She wasn't wearing her blazer today, so all she was wearing was her white undershirt. The accumulating amounts of sweat made her undergarments visible. I hard time finding the right place to look. She was confused why I was looking away until she finally realized. Her face instantly colored red due to the embarrassment.

"Stop looking Hikki!" She shouted at me. I just kept on looking to the side the entire time I was talking to her. This situation was awkward as it is, so I didn't want to make it worst.

"Don't you have an extra shirt or something?"

"I-I do, but I can't change here now can I?"

"Just go to a bathroom or something then."

"If I leave you right now, you might just head straight home."

"Of course I'm going straight home."

"But I want to bring you somewhere!"

"Now why would I go with you when I have to choice to go home?"

"Because I'll treat you! There's a new cafe by the station and I want to try it out."

"Do you really think that's enough to convince me?

"Well, yeah."

"Is that how low you think of me?"

"It's not that at all! I just wanted to take you there!"

"Even if I ended up going, I'll have to owe you or something."

"Jeez Hikki! Stop thinking so negatively and accept my invitation. Not like you have anything better to do."

"For you information, staying at home and just being by myself is very satisfying."

"Well too bad! I'm not going to budge until you accept!"

"I really don't want to deal with something this annoying."

"Then just suck it up and go!"

"I don't want to deal with you though."

"Agrhh! You're being really annoying Hikki!"

"Fine, I'll go. I'm tired of this useless banter anyway."

"Finally. Now just wait here while I go change. You better not go anywhere. I wish I brought Sable's leash though."

"Are you treating me like a dog?"

"You're more of a lazy cat though."

"Forget that. Just hurry up and change."

"Fine fine you grumpy kitty Hikki."

Yuigahama then dashed towards the closest bathroom. A part of me just wanted to ignore her invitation and head home. I may be a loner, but I am a gentleman after all. Besides, I'll be able to have free food. The station she's talking about isn't that far anyway. After a couple of minutes, she finally came back wearing the same white undershirt albeit dry.

"Wow. You actually stayed." She said in surprise. How rude. I wouldn't just ignore a commitment as easily as that. A part of me did want to do that though.

"You've been really rude today Yuigahama."

"It's fair you know. You always somehow insult everyday."

"It's because you make it so easy."

"You're not supposed to insult a lady like that Hikki!"

"What lady? Are you referring to yourself? I'm unsure whether or not you understand the definition of a lady."

"Guess I should've expected this..."

"Hmm?"

"Nothing. Can we just go already?"

I just nodded to her question. It would be a real bother if I rode my bike the way there, so I just walked along with Yuigahama. I was expecting her to engage in some useless conversation, but she surprisingly didn't. At the very least, I was able to enjoy the silence in this tiring situation. After around 20 minutes passed, the two of us finally arrived to the cafe she mentioned. It was some french name I didn't even want to bother pronouncing. I just left my bike in the bike stand after making sure it was secure. I may be lazy but when it comes to keeping my stuff safe from thieves, I'm deadly serious.

When I first entered the cafe, it gave a comfortable atmosphere. It would have been the perfect atmosphere to lazy around if it weren't for all the groups of riajuu people. There were literally no tables with less than four seats. I'm unsure whether this is a business ploy or a simple coincidence. I honestly think of cafes as a good place to relax. The only problem is that it's not socially accepted to go to a cafe alone. The only eligible excuse was to work on a project or something. I don't give a damn about social acceptance, but I really wasn't the type to go out in general anyway. I was dragged along by Yuigahma as she was trying to find a seat. Luckily, she was able to find an isolated corner with a single table and two seats. The other tables were far from that corner, so that makes it the perfect spot. Yuigahama looked triumphant once she found that spot though. When the two of us sat, I was about to take a look at the menu until Yuigahama snatched it from me.

"Oi, what are you doing? I need to look at the menu."

"Nope. I may be treating you but if I let you order, you'll get something really expensive. My wallet isn't that loaded you know. Besides, all I said was I was treating you. I never said that I would pay for whatever you wanted. It's your fault for assuming something like that Hikki."

"Wow I'm surprised. I didn't know you were capable of doing that."

"How rude! After all the time I spend with you and Yukinon, I get to learn some new stuff."

I was about to reply to her until the waiter finally came to take our orders. I didn't pay attention to what she ordered since I wasn't involved with it. I was actually tempted to bring out my phone and just play it. The consequences of that action though would be constant complaining from Yuigahama. Before I even realized, Yuigahama was just staring at my face.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh, nothing. Don't mind me."

"You're literally staring at me right now. How could I not mind you?"

"I just never got a good look at your face y'know? This is my first chance to be alone with you after all."

"By the way, why didn't you just go here with your clique? This cafe has more than enough room for all of you."

"Nah. I just felt like going with you is all."

"That's not like you. You're usually stick around your clique as much as possible."

"I treasure them. It's just I treasure you and Yukinon more."

I couldn't help but blush at what she said. She's basically saying that she enjoys being with me compared to her clique. No! I must not forget. Yuigahama Yui is a nice girl. I don't hate her as a person, but I must never forget that she is essentially a nice girl. A nice girl would do this kind of thing to anyone. A nice girl is capable of making someone's heart fluster completely by accident.

"Your face is red Hikki. That's pretty cute."

Before I could respond, the waiter came back with our orders. I swear this waiter has convenient timing and I'm thankful for that. Apparently, Yuigahama ordered two cups of coffee and one serving of french toast I think.

"Which one is mine Yuigahama?" I ask her since I couldn't even order my own drink.

"Oh, it's this one. I hope you enjoy it!" She said as she handed me the cup. Be careful dammit. Cafes tend to fill their cups to the brim meaning it's easier to spill them.

"I doubt you know my tastes." I said right before I took a sip. To my surprise, it actually tasted pretty good. I might even say that it's only slightly lower than my beloved MAXX Coffee.

"I can see it in your face Hikki. You're enjoying it."

"I'm pretty sure my face is expressionless right now."

"Nope. I can perfectly see it. You didn't expect it to be tasty did you?"

"Are you actually being perceptive? I really should wake up from this dream."

"Geez Hikki! Stop treating me like I'm stupid!"

"Anyway, this coffee is actually good."

"Of course it is! This cafe is known for their extremely sweet coffee. That's why I got it for you!"

"How would you know that I like sweet coffee?"

"It doesn't take a genius to see how much of that MAXX Coffee you like y'know."

"Is that the whole reason why you brought me here? Just for me to taste this coffee?"

"Pretty much."

"I thought it was more important or something. I could've been home right now drinking MAXX Coffee if it wasn't for you."

"Just shut up and enjoy what you got right now Hikki!"

"Fine, fine."

The next few minutes, I was just drinking coffee while playing reading my book. I didn't even bother making eye contact with Yuigahama. I wanted to pretend that I was alone so I could fully enjoy this situation. After a while though, Yuigahama finally figured out that I was ignoring her.

"Hey Hikki, when you're alone with someone, you're supposed to talk to them and stuff."

"I don't recall any rule such as that though."

"It's not a rule, it's courtesy."

"Wow, you know what that means."

"That's it!"

She suddenly stood up and carried her chair. She then placed her chair right beside me. This meant that the distance between us was close to non-existent. Haven't you heard of personal space woman!?

"With this, you can't ignore me or insult me anymore!"

"I can't ignore you anymore, but I can still insult you."

"What does it take for you to ever be nice. Maybe I should ask Komachi-chan."

"I'm nice to her because she's my beloved little sister."

"I'm older than you though so can't treat me like a little sister."

"How are you so sure that you're older. You certainly don't act like it."

"Your birthday is like in August or something. Mine's in June so that means I'm older!"

"It's only by a couple of months anyway. It doesn't matter."

"So I can't get you to be nice to me?"

"Not a chance."

"Fine then grumpy Hikki." She said with a pout before continuing her meal. I just tried my best to ignore her although it was difficult since she was so close. I was getting pretty tired, so I ended up yawning.

"Ah, an opening!" She suddenly said as she shoved a piece of her french toast in my mouth. I didn't want to choke on it, so I had to chew on it first. This is actually pretty good. Wait a minute, that was really dangerous!

"A little warning next time Yuigahama."

"Nope, you don't deserve warnings Hikki. So, how was it?"

"If you're talking about how I almost choked, it wasn't pleasant. The french toast tasted decent though."

"That's good!"

"Decent is not a compliment you know."

"I know. You really didn't mean it though. Don't underestimate me Hikki! I can always tell when you're happy or something like that."

"You're just assuming though."

"I'm not assuming anything. I understand you Hikki."

"That's very conceited of you. I'm sure you're just imagining that."

"Not really. After all time I've spent with you, I learned a lot more about you. I'm pretty sure I'm near the mark."

"It's not like I wanted to be understood especially by you."

"Well, too bad! I now know how you tick so you better prepare yourself Hikki!"

"Prepare myself for what?"

"For this!" She eagerly said as she started playing with my hair. It was really weird since I've never experienced something like this before. It wasn't as unpleasant as I thought though.

"Stop it Yuigahama."

"Nope. This is way too fun!"

"My sole purpose isn't to entertain you though."

"I know. It's just that I can't help myself when I'm with you. I always feel so happy and eager to do something for you."

That almost made my heart skip a beat. I don't want to relive my past experiences though. I will not fall down that easily.

"You're being really difficult y'know Hikki. I have a feeling that you don't wanna accept what I'm doing."

"How the hell do you know what I'm thinking."

"Hehehe. Don't underestimate me Hikki. Now go tell onee-chan what's troubling you!"

I didn't want to get into some complicated situation. I'm not ready for something like that. The only thing I could do in this situation was to retreat. It's not cowardly to retreat. Retreating at the right time is the best way handle a difficult situation. I took my cup and drank everything in it before standing up.

"Well I'm going home now. Thanks for the free food Yuigahama."

"Ah wait Hikki!"

"Someday."

"Hmm?

"I'll tell you someday." Those were my final words before I left. I took a quick peek behind me to see her a slight smile on her face. It was the first time I saw her smile like that.

I quickly prepared my bike and started my trip home. I don't understand what just happened in that situation. I just felt off when I was with her. It was unlike me to be that proactive in conversation. I even said something personal near the end. Just what am I doing!?

Well, despite shortening the time of my day-off, I actually enjoyed myself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Apparently Sickness is one of the few Reasons Urgent Enough for him to be Slightly Concerned**

* * *

Today was supposed to be a regular school day except for one particular reason. The airhead known as Yuigahama Yui was not present. It's surprising since I don't ever recall her ever being absent. Her clique seemed to have noticed yet they were acting indifferent. This shows how scary the social hierarchy is. One moment you're gone, they could either talk about you behind your back or forget your complete existence until you actually do come back. It's a feeling a presume to be horrible. Luckily, I don't engage in social circles and such, so I don't have to worry about anything. I don't even have to worry about Yuigahama. It was just a simple fever according to Hiratsuka-sensei. Apparently, she remembered to inform the school this morning which is actually surprising. Thus without her presence, the entire school day proceeded rather peacefully.

When the bell rang signalling the end of classes, I made my way to the club room only to find Yukinoshita sitting in her lonesome. I just proceeded to my seat and began reading my novel. After a couple of minutes, Yukinoshita suddenly opened her mouth and began to speak.

"Where is Yuigahama-san today?"

"She's absent today. I think it's because of a fever."

"I see." She just indifferently said as she continued reading. I expected her to be a bit more concerned though. Maybe she's just playing cool while in truth is actually worried about her.

"Are you going to visit her or something?" I asked her in order to find. I really could care less about her sickness, but she is our acquaintance after all.

"I wouldn't want to disturb her rest. It would most probably be counter-intuitive anyway."

"I bet she would be ecstatic to see you though."

"That's only your assumption Hikigaya-kun."

"Suit yourself."

The door then swung open only for a sly kouhai of mine to enter.

"Yahallo! Ah, where's Yui-senpai?"

"Yuigahama-san is currently absent due to fever."

"Oh, I hope she gets better soon."

Get better soon is just a lazy excuse to show concern for someone sick. In actuality, no one really cares when you are sick. They don't want you to suffer yet they don't want to do anything about either. Expressing concern is the easy way to not look like a horrible person anyway.

"What about you senpai? Are you worried about Yui-senpai?"

"Not at all. She probably has her family taking care of her. In fact, I'm jealous that she skipped school."

"Wow, you're still as rotten as ever senpai."

"There's no helping it Isshiki-san. He will always be rude and indifferent no matter what we do."

"Whatever. Why are you here anyway Isshiki?"

"Oh, I just wanted to pass by before my meeting. Now that I think about it, I think it's about to start soon."

"Just how much do you spend your time playing around?"

"Teehee~ Well, see you senpai, Yukinoshita-senpai!" She cheerfully said as she stormed out of the room. With Isshiki out of the room, it meant that silence finally returned. The two of us just peacefully spent our time reading until the signal for end of club activities happened. I immediately stood up and prepared my things.

"I'm going home."

"As eager to leave as usual. Well, see you tomorrow Hikigaya-kun."

"Yeah, see you."

As I was making my way towards the school gate, I was ambushed by a certain teacher who serious relationship issues.

"Ah, Hikigaya!"

"What is it sensei?"

"It's about Yuigahama."

"Hmm?"

"I gave out an assignment earlier today right? Could you also give it to her along with the other things she missed."

"Why would I do that? Just ask her clique to do it or something."

"I want you to do it Hikigaya."

"Do I really have no option but to accept?"

"Pretty much. Besides, you visited her home with Yukinoshita once right?"

"Yeah. I think I still remember how to get there."

"See, you're perfect for the job!"

"Fine then." I just admitted defeat since arguing with sensei right now would just bring more trouble. I received all the assignments for Yuigahama and placed it in my bag. This would mean that I would visit her home once again. I can't believe I got dragged into this situation, but there's no helping it now.

* * *

Around 30 minutes after I left the school, I finally found myself in front of Yuigahama's apartment complex. The last time I was here was during the winter season when Yukinoshita needed solace from Haruno-san. I actually forgot where exactly she is, so I ended up messaging her. She was completely surprised with the idea of me visiting. After a bit of complaining from her side, she told me which apartment she lives in. Once I made my way there, I rang the buzzer hoping someone would oepn the door.

"You really did come Hikki..." Yuigahama dressed in pajamas said once she opened the door. I simply greeted her then she let me in.

I found myself sitting on the floor while she was resting on her bed. She didn't look all that sick, but still showed signs of having a fever.

"Do you still have a fever?"

"Yup, it got a bit lower though."

"I see. Well, I'll just leave these assignments and go home."

"Ah! Wait Hikki!"

"What is it?"

"Mama went out shopping just a while ago. Is it okay if you stay? Pretty please?" She told me with puppy dog eyes. Making a sick person beg with this kind of method can even make me feel slightly guilty. I had no choice but to comply to her request.

"Fine then. I'll just go tell Komachi first." I told her as I brought out my phone and messaged Komachi. It would mean I barely have free time left once I go home though.

"Yay! Thanks Hikki!" She happily said despite her condition. Since she just wanted my company, I just remained seated while reading my book. Yuigahama was just laying on bed staring at me. I really could focus since she was basically staring daggers at me.

"Could you stop staring at me?"

"I can't help it Hikki, I have nothing else to do."

I do understand that a sick person has very limited options for entertainment. Mostly watching TV is the ideal action, but there's no TV in her room right now. To be honest, it's easy to get bored while sick. Getting bored is still more ideal then attending school though.

"What were you doing then before I came here?"

"Just staring at the ceiling. I can't even use my phone since it has no battery!"

"Well, that's your fault."

"Geez Hikki! Can't you at least be nice to me while I'm sick!?"

"It's only a slight fever anyway. You already have a fever pad on you anyway."

"Dummy Hikki."

"You don't have to say it like that though..."

"Dummy Hikki." She said once again as she turned to the other side. It meant that I could finally read in peace. Odd, normally sick visits are supposed to make them feel better. Looks like I just ticked her off. It doesn't matter though since I'm just staying here until her mom returns.

I then heard heavy breathing which made me slightly worried. She must be out of breath from complaining. That has to be it. Nothing serious could possibly be happening. She then continued while also groaning.

"Are you okay Yuigahama?" I said as I was still seated on the floor. I need to access the situation before I could possibly act.

"I feel really hot Hikki..." That was enough of a response to send me to a panic. I tried to recall my experience with Komachi having a fever, so I could properly deal with the situation. If I remember correctly, I have to make sure she drinks a lot of water, replace her fever pad and wash her body. Wash her body...

"I'm going to preparing something to help you. You don't mind right?"

"It's fine so please hurry, I really don't feel good."

I immediately rushed out of the room to find the various things I need. After a successful search, I gathered everything and returned to Yuigahama's room only to see her still breathing heavily. I quickly replaced her fever pad while I let her drink some water. I moved closer to be able to check her temperature. Damn, it's still not going down.

"Hikki, you need to wash my body." She weakly said to me. Her suggestion made me blush at the implications of it.

"W-what are you saying Yuigahama." I say in an embarrassed tone. I may have done it for Komachi in the past, but the circumstances are completely different this time.

"Mama says that it always works. Please Hikki..." She said in a desperate tone. It seemed like the fever is steadily getting worse. I really couldn't think of an alternative, and I don't have it in me to reject a sick person's request. Even I could feel guilty from that. With no other choice, I exit the room once again to find a small tub, a towel and water.

Once I came back to the room, Yuigahama sat up and made some space behind her. I really couldn't back down at this point, so I dipped the towel in the tub of water and prepared myself to wash her back.

"Yuigahama, your s-shirt."

"Ah."

She then promptly removed her shirt only to reveal her bare back to me. Her back looked so slim while her skin almost seemed flawless. I couldn't help but stare.

"Hikki, p-please hurry." Yuigahama quickly reminded me before I lost myself in a daze. I then rubbed the wet towel along her back. I made sure that my fingers didn't touch her body. Even through the towel, I could feel how smooth her skin was. After repeatedly doing this, I once again checked her temperature after she wore her shirt again.

"Looks like it got better." I say with a sigh of relief. I didn't expect a slight fever to worry me to that extent. That sudden rise in temperature really scared me though not to mention how sickly she looked.

"Thanks Hikki." Yuigahama sincerely said to me with a warm smile. It made me feel as if I was the one with the fever.

"N-no problem. I'll go get some more water." I said as an excuse to leave the room. The only time I ever had the experience of taking care of a person was with Komachi. I would have never expected to take care of a sick classmate much less a female classmate. As I was getting more water for Yuigahama to drink, the front door suddenly opened to reveal a person, Yuigahama's mother.

"Oh, it's Hikki-kun!"

"H-hello."

"You must be here to visit Yui."

"Yes, a sensei at school told me to bring her some assignments."

"I see, well how is Yui right now?

"Her fever temporarily got worse, but I already dealt with it."

"Oh my, how reliable of you. No wonder Yui is so fond of you."

I honestly didn't know how to respond to her compliments. I always thought of all compliments as shallow and insincere. No one truly meant the praise they were saying, it was just a convenient way to engage or continue a conversation. It also has an effect of increasing people's ego.

The compliments she directed to me though felt sincere to me. I did just take care of their daughter after all. At least with her presence here, I have no more reason to stay.

"Since you've already arrived, I'll be taking my leave. Thank you for having me." I politely say to her.

"What a shame though, I wanted to thank you through dinner." She said to me with a slight tone of disappointment. The notion of free dinner seemed enticing to me. It's also impossible that her mother could be horrible at cooking. I immediately took out my phone to look at the time. I noticed that it wasn't even that late. Even if I were to spend an hour eating here, it still wouldn't be that late there is a good opportunity for free food with no chances of backfire, I'm taking it. I then messaged Komachi of plans in order not to worry about her. She may feel a bit sad about this, bu she'll ecstatic when I tell her the reason why I'm out late. I'm sure of it.

"If you insist, I could stay long enough for dinner."

"I see! I finally have a chance to have a chat with you. Why don't you stay in Yui's room while I prepare dinner."

I just complied with her suggestion since I'm no master in the kitchen. Once I returned to Yuigahama's room, I found her napping. She was slightly snoring and yet her sleeping face almost seemed cute. I didn't want to be intoxicated by her nice girl aura, so I brought out my book and began reading.

Around 15 minutes later, Yuigahama woke up from her short nap.

"Wahhh!" She randomly shouted out as she woke up. I got surprised by her sudden actions that I almost dropped my book.

"I can't believe I had a dream that Hikki visted me. He even washed by back. That has to have been a dream" She told herself in an attempt affirm that it was all a dream.

"That's rude of you to dismiss all my hard work as a dream." I told her. How could she even mistake earlier's events as a dream? How is that even possible."

"What!? Hikki!?"

"Yes, it all happened, so could you please calm down."

"Oh, sorry."

After a few moments of silence, Yuigahama's mother appeared into the room. It was most probably to check up on Yuigahama and inform us of dinner.

"Dinner's ready you two!" She quickly said right before immediately leaving the room. The two of us just looked at each other since she still doesn't believe earlier's events."

"Why are you having such a hard time accepting what happened?"

"Because it means that you washed my back. Imagining you doing that is enough to make me feel embarrassed."

"It embarrassing for me too, but I had to do something about your fever.

"I see, thanks Hikki."

"It's fine. Get up already, I want to eat already. That's practically the only reason why I stayed."

"That's so like you Hikki." She said with a giggle. At the very least it means that she's feeling better. The two of us then stood up and made our way to the dining table. The dining table was decorating with various foods which all seem appealing.

"Since Hikki-kun's visited, I decided to cook a lot!"

"Geez Mama! You didn't have to do that."

"Well, I do appreciate the food."

"It's fine. You did take care of Yui after all. This was the least I could do. You are the person Yui can't stop talking about."

"Stop embarrassing me Mama!"

This scene somewhat felt refreshing. It was an odd reason which I couldn't point out though.

We began eating right after we all said our thanks. Throughout the whole meal time, Yuigahama's mom was just teasing her while asking me various questions. Once I finished eating, I thanked them for the food and prepared myself to leave.

"Well, thanks for everything."

"It's no problem Hikki!"

"Yui's right. Also, please do visit again soon!"

"Stop it Mama! You don't have to listen to her Hikki. Well, goodbye!"

I just waved at their greetings as I exited the Yuigahama residence. Once I was already out on the streets and on my way home, the only thing that caught my eyes were the various stars. I don't usually walk outside this late, but I like the light of the stars. It felt somewhat mesmerizing to see paired with the street lights. I also began recalling how hectic today has been. It may have happened unexpectedly, but at least it wasn't a complete waste of time. I just hope I don't get sick because of her.


	6. Chapter 6

**His Intoxicated Clubmates were the Least of his Worries**

* * *

Presents.

It's the concept of giving material objects to certain individuals as a way to celebrate a certain occasion. Most often then not, they are mostly given out of obligation and not out of good will. I learned this first-hand during my childhood.

Presents are also used as a means to improve one's relation with another which I think is meaningless. If relationships could simply be improved by occasionally giving free things, I want no part in them. Although the concept of free things is alluring, the intentions and feelings that come along with them are repulsive. It could also be used to corner people into a situation where they have to return the favor when the occasion arrives. I'm glad that I don't have to worry about anything this troublesome since no one would ever bother to give me presents.

The reason why I'm contemplating on such a useless topic? It's because a certain lonely and sad teacher named Hiratsuka-sensei suddenly gave me a box of chocolates as I was making my way to the club room. According to her, she received from a friend, but isn't interested in it. I bet it's because it was some kind of gift she got from a recently married friend. That's the only logical reason why she would give away something like this. I had no real reason to refuse, so I just accepted it from her. Although, she told me to share it among the Service Club.

As if a weight was lifted from her shoulders, she thanked me for accepting it and just left. I still don't understand how the mind of that teacher works. She sometimes acts like a complete child while also acting as an actual dignified adult. With no more reason to just stand here, I silently made my way to the club room.

The moment I entered, I was greeted by Yuigahama while Yukinoshita just continued to read her novel. As I was trying to get my book from my bag, Yuigahama took notice of the box of chocolates I was carrying.

"What's that you have Hikki?"

"A box of chocolates Hiratsuka-sensei randomly gave to me. Apparently, she has no need for it and wants to give it to the Service club."

"Yay! Free chocolate! Are you gonna try some Yukinon?"

"I suppose I can have a few pieces."

"Hooray! Give me that box Hikki!"

"It's all yours. I really couldn't care less about it."

"Don't be like that Hikki! We'll make sure to leave some for you. Right Yukinon?"

"Don't worry Yuigahama-san. I'm sure we'll have enough leftovers to feed to Hikigaya-kun."

"I'm not some pet to give leftovers to."

"You certainly give the impression though."

"Jeez you two! Can we just starting sharing it now?"

With both Yukinoshita and I silent, we decided to comply to Yuigahama's demand. We each got one piece leaving seven pieces of chocolates left in the box. Once I tasted it, it was sweet yet a distinct and odd flavor to it. I really couldn't pinpoint the nature of the flavor.

"This is pretty tasty! It even has a special taste."

"I agree. There's also a peculiar taste present."

"There's plenty left, so try some more Yukinon!"

"I-If you say so..."

"You should get some more too Hikki!"

"No thanks. I'm not really fond of that weird taste."

"Suit yourself. More for us!"

Everything then began to proceed as usual. There were no requests whatsoever. We were just left to our own devices until it was time to go home. Yuigahama and Yukinoshita were even having their usual chat while happily eating the chocolate. Although, I noticed a slight change in their tones. It wasn't that drastic, so I decided to ignore it. It was then when the sound of constant laughter became louder. I even heard someone yawning.

"Oi, what's up with you two?" I ask the two of them while my eyes were still focused on my book. After a few seconds, no response was given to me. When I finally made eye contact with them, Yuigahama had a stupid grin on her face while Yukinoshita was resting her head on the table and snoring. One thing I noticed about the two of them was that their faces were blushing crimson red.

Don't tell me please. Uncontrollable blushing and odd behavior can only lead to one conclusion.

They both got drunk.

The only logical reason would be those chocolates. There must've been alcohol inside of them. This situation seems like something straight out of a romantic comedy. Damn Rom-com Gods.

I really want to go home now...

I have no other choice, but to deal with this situation. I first have to contact Hiratsuka-sensei. This whole ordeal is her fault after all. As I brought out my phone in order to contact her, Yuigahama suddenly squealed.

"Ehhh! Hikki! What are you doing with that phone!" Yuigahama clumsily said to me. I didn't want to be bothered by a drunk person, so I just ignored her as I was attempting to contact Hiratsuka-sensei. It was then when the sound of a chair suddenly falling startled me. Next thing I knew, Yuigahama ran up to me and snatched my phone.

"Oi, give that back Yuigahama." I said in a strict voice, so she would comply. She may be drunk but this should be enough to convince her. I just hope she won't do anything too unreasonable.

"You're gonna call another girl! I'm sure of it! I won't let you Hikki!" She said with a jealous tone as if she was some clingy lover. Things would really escalate if I don't act carefully now.

The currently have two options right now. One would be to immediately leave the room and find Hiratsuka-sensei. Although it's the fastest solution, I can't just leave two drunks unattended. That leaves me with the other option. I have to entertain Yuigahama long enough until I get to contact Hiratsuka-sensei. Fortunately, Yukinoshita's asleep so that makes my life easier.

"I won't call anyone so can I please have my phone back?" I say in the most polite tone possible. After a few seconds of her glaring at me as if she was doubting me, she finally gave back my phone. I can't immediately contact sensei, so I have to keep her busy now.

Before I could even utter a word, she brought her chair and sat right next to me. She was dangerously close and even rested her head on my shoulder. You may be drunk but respect my personal space damn it.

"Hehehe. Your shoulder's soooo comfy Hikki!" She said with an extremely joyous tone. I couldn't help but take a glance at her face. Her face was completely flushed due to her intoxication, but she had a giant smile on her face.

I only realized it now but I have never been this physically close with a girl before. My face was instantly colored red at the thought of this. No Hachiman! I be strong and accomplish my mission.

"Hey Hikki?" Yuigahama asked me before I could bring out my phone. I don't want a repetition of awhile ago, so I have to carefully answer her.

"Yes?"

"Could you do me a favor?"

"Depends on what it is."

"Could you call me Yui?"

"Nope."

"Ehh! Why not!"

"I'm not fond of such a practice. It reeks of riajuu."

"Don't be like that and just do it!"

"No."

After that, Yuigahama began throwing a tantrum. She started lightly punching my shoulder while complaining. I wanted to get my phone but her body is resting on top of my pocket. I also started getting annoyed by her excessive whining.

"Just stop it Yuigahama."

"Not until you call me Yui!"

"Just how stubborn can you be?"

"As much as I want until you call me by my first name!"

"Calm down already Yui." I said with a tired voice. Being stubborn was getting nowhere, so this was the best option. I looked towards Yuigahama to see that seemingly stopped moving.

"Oi, what happen-" I was about to say until I got suddenly interrupted by a hug. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pushed her chest to my face. I tried my best but I obviously couldn't keep my composure in this situation. It was only till a few seconds later that she finally let go of me. She was wearing a victorious expression on her face as she was celebrating something.

"I finally got Hikki to do it!" She cheerfully shouted so loud that it could be heard throughout the whole room. I'm actually impressed that Yukinoshita still hasn't woken up yet.

"It's not that much of an achievement you know."

"For me it is and that's what matters." She responded with a bright smile. I even felt a slight tug on my heartstrings. Sadly, this would never be enough for me to react like some naive middle school boy. I just responded with a shrug as she moved her chair back to it's original spot near Yukinoshita. She then started to play with the sleeping Yukinoshita's hair. She was even giggling as she was doing it. It's almost uncanny how being drunk can change someone's behavior to this extent.

Since she wasn't paying attention to me, I was finally able to start writing my message to Hiratsuka-sensei. I planned to just send a few short words that would be able to convey the situation. Before I could send it, Yuigahama looked to my direction. I quickly hid my phone from her line of sight before she could notice.

"Hikki. I want you to do something." She said with an almost demanding tone. I was slightly taken back by the sudden change of tone but responded nonetheless. I also managed to discreetly send the message to Hiratsuka-sensei in case something might happen.

"It better be reasonable or something."

"It's gonna reasonable alright." She said with a malicious smirk reminiscent of Isshiki and Haruno-san. I couldn't help but have a sense of foreboding for what she's planning...

* * *

It's already been 20 minutes since Yukinoshita and Yuigahama have been intoxicated. I don't know why but I am currently giving a lap pillow to Yuigahama while massaging her hair. It all started when Yuigahama got some of the extra chairs in order to make a makeshift bed. She even let down all of her brightly colored hair, a sight I have never seen before. I was initially adamant about all this, but she constantly threatened me and left me no way of retaliation.

Yes, I was threatened by Yuigahama of all people. It felt like a mixture of Yukinoshita's merciless demands and Isshiki's foxy methods of persuasion, if that makes any sense at all. It was too terrifying that I already erased it from my memories. Intoxication is truly frightening.

Regardless, I was hopeless against something like that. I already sent the message anyway, so all I could do was to comply to her demand and hope for the best.

"Ah, this feels so nice~"

"I still don't understand why you would want this."

"It's just something I wanted to try out. Have any complaints?"

"Dozens to be honest."

"Well too bad! Besides, you could've always refused."

"How could I refuse when you kept threatening me like. Even Yukinoshita hasn't gone that far. How did you even manage to think of all that?"

"There are a lot of things girls keep secret y'know. We only show them at the right time."

"I already knew that. I just didn't know that you were capable of it."

"What did you say Hikki?" She said with a menacing smile and a gesture of violence. I actually felt fear due to that smile and gesture. What kind of magic chocolate did that teacher bring!?

"N-nothing." I cowardly stutter due to her imposing aura. She just replied with a smile as I continued to rub her hair in accordance with her demand.

I haven't been this humiliated in quite a while. Frankly, it's not a pleasant feeling whatsoever. I'm no masochist, so I definitely want to get out of this situation. Fortunately, Yuigahama will most probably forget today's event.

Where the hell is Hiratsuka-sensei? It's been roughly 5 minutes since I sent the message. Knowing her, she would've came immediately. If she's actually in some meeting that's delaying, I'll be damned.

Thinking about it, what exactly is going on right now? A drunkard is currently resting her head on my lap as I massage her hair. I swear that the amount of today's physical contact is equivalent to a couple of years already. I can even feel how blushed I am right now. It's still beyond me why she would come up with this kind of demand in the first place. I just have to tough it out until that decrepit teacher finally arrives.

"Hey Hikki?"

"Hmm?"

"Are not enjoying this?"

"No."

"You don't hate it though?"

"..."

"Geez, Hikki. I was expecting that answer but still..."

"Expecting?"

"It was just a gut feeling. You're still as weird as ever though."

"Weird isn't a valid descriptor for people. It's just a label that people use to consider something they unconsciously or consciously perceive as unappealing and not understandable."

"Whatever you say Genius-san. Could you also help me with my assignments while you're at it."

"Wow. I wouldn't have expected sarcasm from someone like you."

"I learn from one of the best after all. Sad thing is that he's extremely ignorant."

"Ignorant? You know what that means?"

"More or less. That's not the matter anyway! Just continue what you're doing."

"Yes ma'am."

"Not good enough." She said as she was pinching my cheek. She looked like still was enjoying herself despite how red her face seems to be.

After a few moments our conversation ended, Yuigahama closed her eyes seemingly went to sleep. She finally exhausted herself. The door suddenly sprang open. Finally! My savior has finally arrived to save me from this ordeal!

"Sorry about that Hikigaya. I was busy doing something. Now, what were you saying about rescuing and intoxication?" Hiratsuka-sensei said as she scanned the room to see the curreent situation. All she did was slightly sigh at what she just witnessed.

"I understand now Hikigaya. You can go home, I'll handle these two drunks."

"Thank you so much sensei."

"Just what did they do to you?"

"You don't want to know."

"Fair enough, now getting going."

"What about them though?"

"I'm used to handling drunks. Besides, they should recover soon enough. I'll handle all the excuses and such. You deserve to rest given how tired you look."

"I see. Thanks."

After I gently removed myself from my current position, I gathered my things and immediately went home. I'm just glad that everything's over. That was way too hectic for my own good. I just hope that they completely forget about it the next day.

* * *

The next day finally arrived. It took one whole night to be able to recover from what happened. I already discarded all the events of yesterday afternoon. It was just a regular service club session.

The whole day ran by in a flash. It was all because I was preoccupied with forgetting yesterday. As I was about to head to the club room, I felt a slight impact on my back.

"I told you to wait for me Hikki. How many times have I told you this?"

"I dunno. I never bothered to keep count. Besides, I knew you'd catch up."

"That's not the point though... You know what, just forget about it."

"Sure."

The two of us then silently made our way to the service club. Somewhere in between though, Yuigahama suddenly asked me a question.

"Hey, did something happen yesterday?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary. Is your memory that bad?"

"It's not that Hikki! I just can't seem to remember anything about yesterday afternoon. Although when I arrived home last night, I was really happy for some reason."

"I wouldn't know. I don't even know what makes you happy in the first place."

"So that's how it is huh?"

Two of us then reached our destination. For some reason, Yuigahama was just standing behind me, so I decided to enter first. Before I could even slide the door, Yuigahama whispered something into my ear.

"Your hair massages are really good y'know." I was immediately taken back once I heard that whisper. Yuigahama then smiled at me before entering the room and greeting Yukinoshita like usual. I then followed after I snapped out my daze. The rest of the session then proceeded as normal if it wasn't for that one thing nagging me.

Yuigahgama's comment. That comment could only mean one thing...

Looks like their intoxication were the least of my worries after all.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: From this one-shot onwards, Hachi and Yui are dating during their 3rd year.**

 **For now, I'll be skipping all the drama and the confession. If you're interested in me dedicating a chapter for that, please write your comments in the reviews.**

 **Now, please enjoy the fluff!**

* * *

 **For Once, it was the Spring of an Actual Beginning for Him**

* * *

Spring.

People think of spring as synonymous to new beginnings. Spring is the first season of the year after winter as well as the start of the school year. Little to people know that it's not solely about new beginnings, it's more of hopeless expectations. People have a habit to set some kind of goal at the start of something only to completely forget it shortly after. Instead of a place of new beginnings and changes, spring just becomes the graveyard of dead dreams and expectations.

"Hey Hikki! Were you listening?" A voice suddenly said which broke me from my daze. I look towards the source of the voice to see Yuigahama pouting. What's happening again? Oh yeah, it's morning right now and we're just waiting for homeroom.

"What's the problem Yuigahama?" I said in an irritated tone. It's never pleasant to be interrupted in such a manner.

"There's a test tomorrow and I want you to help me study!" She desperately pleaded to me. I didn't really want to bother with something so troublesome especially since it's Yuigahama asking for academic help. I can already imagine her being completely clueless about any topic I would possibly discuss.

"No way. I doubt you would even learn something given your mental capacity."

"Don't be like that Hikki!"

"No means no."

"Oh come on! Don't be so mean to your girlfriend."

The moment she said that, I immediately felt a sense of guilt and responsibility. Ever since we started dating, she would always use that to get what she wanted. I don't understand why but I'm defenseless against it. It's similar to how Komachi and Isshiki demands things from me yet its slightly different. I just can't pinpoint why though...

"Fine then. We'll do it during club time." I said defeated by her trump card. Oddly enough, I'm not that annoyed by the notion of doing it all.

"Thanks a lot Hikki!" She cheerfully said to me right before she unexpectedly kissed me on the cheek. I couldn't help but blush at her actions. I found myself speechless since I couldn't utter a single response.

"I'll see you later Hikki! I'm looking forward to later." She exclaimed as she wore such a bright smile on her face. She then ran off away from me to join her clique.

Thanks to that, I could barely focus during classes. The concept of expressing affection is still incomprehensible to me. Although, it doesn't seem so bad...

* * *

Hours have passed since morning occurred. It is now currently time for club activities. Yuigahama was still talking to her clique, so I decided to leave first. Before I could leave the room though, my bag was suddenly tugged from behind.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going to the club room of course."

"Didn't I tell you that we're walking together from now on?"

"You looked busy, so I didn't want to disturb you. I also didn't want to risk getting dragged into your clique discussion."

"It's the same old Hikki after all huh. Either way, just wait for me to get my things. Don't you dare leave without me!"

"Yes ma'am."

Yuigahama then dashed to her seat to quickly gather her things. Once she was ready, we both walked out of the classroom. There was just pure silence as we made our way to the club room. Uncharacteristic of Yuigahama, she was actually enjoying the silence. I couldn't complain since a silent Yuigahama is always a good Yuigahama.

I then felt something grasp my hand. It felt smooth and almost relaxing. I looked towards my hand only to see Yuigahama holding my hand. It was a warm and pleasant feeling despite it being just a simple gesture. Normally, I would've let go already yet for some odd reason I just couldn't let go. We stayed like this until we finally made it to our destination, the Service Club room.

"Yahallo!" Yuigahama greeted once we entered the room. Despite how long I've known her, I seriously can't comprehend why that's her typical greeting. It doesn't even sound that pleasant compared to other greetings. Looks like it'll forever remain a mystery to me.

"Hello Yuigahama-san and Hikigaya-kun. You two seem to be enjoying yourselves." Yukinoshita responded with a slight teasing tone in her voice. Once she said that, both Yuigahama and I started to blush.

"Why are you two so embarrassed anyway?" A higher pitched voice playfully said. I looked towards the source to see it was my sly kouhai Isshiki Iroha.

"It's because you two are always teasing us!" Yuigahama complained as she flailed her arms around. incidentally, she also flailed my arm around which made it even more embarrassing for me. I could see the satisfied expressions on Yukinoshita and Isshiki's faces.

After Yuigahama regained her exposure, we both sat down to our assigned seats. The thing is though, it changed once Yuigahama and I started dating. Yuigahama would now sit in between Yukinoshita and I opposed to her always being next to Yukinoshita.

Since today was special due to the study session, Yuigahama brought her chair and is now sitting next to me. Although once she did that, both Yukinoshita and Isshiki gave us curious looks.

"She begged for me to teach her." I say to to the bewildered girls before they could say something. I just want to get this over with without having to endure constant teasing.

The two of them just nodded and started doing their own activities. Yukinoshita was probably reading some high-leveled literature while Isshiki was browsing through a couple of fashion magazines. With their focus finally away from us, we can finally start with the study session.

At first, we were able to make some relative progress. Yuigahama understood some of the basic facts and concepts while also being able to answer a few questions. It was at the twenty minute mark where she had difficulty understanding the material. No matter how many times I explained it to her, she still didn't understand a thing.

"It's hopeless! I just don't get it!" Yuigahama complained as she rested her head on the table. I too can't comprehend how she keeps getting it wrong. Perhaps she really is academically challenged or maybe she can't focus. Either way, if she wants to have progress, there's only one option left.

"You're better off getting Yukinoshita to teach you. She may be in a different class, but she can probably teach you all this."

"Relying on me due to your incompetence? No one expected you to be excellent at teaching anyway Hikigaya-kun. It was doomed to fail from the start after all."

"It's not that at all. I simply want to accomplish Yuigahama's goal. Besides, I don't want to waste my effort when I know nothing's going to happen."

"That's pretty mean of you to give up so easily on Yui-senpai y'know?"

All I could do was shrug at Isshiki's comment. I may have been spoiling Yuigahama lately but even that has it limits. No one would want to dedicate so much resources on something meaningless. Yuigahama just stayed silent the whole time as if she was contemplating on something.

I was waiting for Yukinoshita to take charge but unexpectedly, she too just stayed silent. Isshiki was also looking at me with an expression of disappointment. What is wrong with you people!? It's as if you're making me the bad guy.

"I can do it Hikki! Just give me one last chance. If I really can't do it, I'll ask Yukinon." Yuigahama convincingly stated. Looks like she can be serious when the time comes for it huh.

I was thinking of my response when I could feel the stares of Yukinoshita and Isshiki as they were waiting for me to answer. Normally, I wouldn't let myself get affected my something as stupid as peer pressure, but the way these two are staring at me make me feel frightened. Logically speaking, this could also serve as a review for me, so there's no real reason to refuse. Besides, I could also gain some benefits from this.

"Fine then. You better try your best though."

"I won't disappoint you Hikki!"

The three of us other than Yuigahama couldn't help but smile at her resolve. Despite this being such a tedious matter, it was oddly refreshing.

For the next half hour, Yuigahama and I would meticulously pay attention to details. I also tried my best to explain the various concepts to her. Even Yukinoshita and Isshiki started helping out. Isshiki prepared snacks and refreshments for us. Also, whenever Yuigahama was slightly confused, Yukinoshita would step in and immediately explain it to her. This went on until the sun began to set.

"Looks like it's time for us to end club activities." Yukinoshita said as she was preparing her things. It was also a signal for Yuigahama and I to fix up our things. I keep forgetting that she actually has to pass by the faculty's office to return the key. I would always be the first one to leave after all.

Isshiki wasn't around though since she left around 15 minutes ago. She was getting bored of sitting around and not talking to anyone after all. Still, she did help encourage Yuigahama from time to time. It seems that sly fox is actually capable of helping others.

Usually in this situation, the three of us would walk together until the school entrance once Yukinoshita returned the key. Today though, Yukinoshita went ahead of us for some reason. I could vaguely feel her intention due to the ever so rare playful smile I saw on her face. Yuigahama also seemed to have understood Yukinoshita's intention. This just left the two of us in our lonesome. With nothing left to do, we made our way to the school entrance.

"I finally understand everything! It's all thanks to everyone's help after all."

"You don't have to sound so grateful. It was just a simple study session."

"Still, I learned a lot and I also had fun!"

"How that was fun for you is beyond me. For me, it was a tiring experience."

"I know that, but you don't have to sound so depressed Hikki. Besides, I'm sure you also had a little bit of fun."

"I-I would be lying to say if it wasn't enjoyable."

"Why can't you just directly say it? It's a part of you I still don't get. Well, it's also a part of you I love after all."

"D-don't just casually say stuff like that."

"Why? Is it because you're getting embarrassed?"

"Anyone would be if they were just randomly told that."

"Oh come on Hikki! You're just not used to it. Come on, you try it! Say something you love about me."

"I don't intend to do something as shallow as that."

"Jeez! Hikki, it's only shallow if you think it's shallow. There's nothing wrong with saying what you feel it out loud."

"Fine then. I-"

Before I could finish my sentence, my phone conveniently started to vibrate. For once, my phone actually proved useful to me. I was about to reach into my pocket until Yuigahama stopped my arm.

"I'm not letting you answer that until you finish what you were saying." She told me with a hint of seriousness in her voice as she looked into my eyes. Only know do I realize how mesmerizing her peach colored eyes are.

Once I snapped out of my daze, I began to search for my answer. A part of me just wanted to make something up to satisfy her. Yet, another part of me didn't want to do something as disgusting as that. It would go against I was looking for if I went along with the former. I just have to say what I believe I feel. No double meanings. No reading between the lines. Just what I feel.

"I actually don't know what I love about you. All I know is that you're a part of the genuine thing I'm looking for." I truthfully answer to her as I face her. Only after a few seconds I realize how embarrassing it was to say that. I averted my eyes from her in attempt to regain my exposure. Damn it. I always end up embarrassing myself one way or another when I'm with her.

"Hahahaha!"

The sound of her laughter began to confuse me a bit. What part of my statement was funny? Although, I could sense no malice whatsoever in her laughter.

"I'm sorry Hikki. It's just that you were too cute." She said as she was giggling to herself. Me cute? I Hikigaya Hachiman perceived as cute? Am I in some kind of distorted reality?

"You don't have to think so hard about it Hikki. I like the answer you gave me. It also made my heart race a bit. Looks like I do truly love you." She said with a voice full of sincerity. The only appropriate response I could give was a simple smile. At first, I had by doubts about this relationship. To be more accurate, I was scared. Scared of a new beginning. Scared of what could possibly happen. Scared of the countless possibilities where I get hurt. Now though, that fear is gone. Just by her cheerful laughter and bright smile, all the negativity I felt just faded away.

I understand it's naive of me to think like that. Yet, it's pleasant feeling to experience. I understand the countless hardships that could possibly come along our way. I would be lying to say that I'm prepared for all that. It's just that I feel some sort of reassurance through Yuigahama. It's difficult to explain honestly, but soon I'll come to understand it together with her and the other people important to me. Eventually.

"Seems that I have no choice but to trust you."

"Are you saying you never trusted me before this!?"

"Well, kinda."

"You meanie!"

"Hey, stop flailing your arms around."

"It's your fault for saying that!"

"Stop your pouting, it's too cute. By the way, it's your job to be cute, not mine."

"T-that's unfair of you Hikki!"

"Well too bad."

"What am I going to do with you."

"Hey, you're the one who wanted this."

"I can't deny that."

We then both shared a laugh with the setting sun as our backdrop. It was a refreshing feeling to experience something like this. Never would I've predicted to be in this situation. It's something my old self would've completely resented. Now though, it's not that bad of a feeling...


	8. Chapter 8

**Her Subtle Invitation to an Extremely Complicated Dilemma (First Part)**

* * *

It was finally time for spring break. After all the troublesome and tiring events lately, I finally get some time to rest. Dealing with exams was already annoying enough, I also had to deal with Isshiki's request about the graduation ceremony. I swear she relies on me too much. Well, at this point it's basically manipulation. Although, I am party responsible for it, so I really can't deny her.

At the last day of the school year though, I was expecting some kind of year end celebration for the Service club. Oddly enough, it didn't actually happen. I just said my farewell to them before going home that day. I do recall though that they seemed to have been talking about something right before I left. That doesn't concern me though. They can do whatever they please during their free time while I embrace the peaceful idleness.

With that in mind, three days have passed without the need to do anything. No desperate invitations from Zaimokuza, no threats from Isshiki, not even Yuigahama sending me a random text. It was pure peace.

Alas, it ended when Komachi game barging into my room as I was reading my novel.

"Get up onii-chan! You have somewhere to be!"

"What do you mean? It's my spring break, so I deserve the rest. Besides, I don't recall ever making plans to go outside."

"Don't be like that onii-chan! They even went out of their way to invite scum like you. You should take advantage of this!"

"I'll pretend that you didn't call me scum just now. Anyway, who's this person inviting me?"

"That's for you to find out onii-chan! You have to go meet and up with them at your school first."

"What's the point of keeping their identity anonymous anyway. I also don't see a good reason for me to go."

"Even if it's at the request of your adorable little sister?"

"Urgh."

"See? You really have no choice anymore. I already prepared clothes for you, so you just have to leave before noon."

"Fine, I'll go."

"That's the spirit onii-chan!"

With no other choice, I prepared myself and made my way towards my mysterious rendezvous with this anonymous person. Well, in truth it has to be either Yuigahama or Yukinoshita given that Komachi knows then. Hell, it might even be Kawa, Kawa uh, whatever her name was. On my way there, I noticed that the tress began to start changing. It is spring season after all. The overrated season for supposed change that will never happen. It's just a convenient time to set unattainable goals given that it's near the start of the year.

As I was approaching the school, I could see a certain figure into the distance. It was in the form of a female though I could exactly make out who it was. After I took a few more steps forward, that figure took notice of me and began walking towards me. As she was approaching, the details of her figure were finally visible.

"Ah Hikki! You're finally here!" The familiar voice said to me. It was Yuigahama Yui standing in front of me with a spring outfit that emphasized her natural attractiveness. For some odd reason, she seemed more mesmerizing that usual. I realized that I was staring at her, so I had to redirect my gaze before she could notice.

"So it was you Yuigahama. Why did keep yourself anonymous anyway?" I asked with a bit of curiosity in my voice. She's usually stupidly open about everything after all.

"Just something I though of. Besides, that's not important! It's almost time for lunch." Yuigahama vaguely answered before switching the topic. I have a bad feeling that she's up to something similar to what happened back in December.

"Fine, fine. You pick where we eat though. According to Isshiki, I'm horrible at choosing the correct places."

"Why would Iroha-chan know something like that?"

"N-no reason. Besides, we should get going."

After a nod from Yuigahama, we made our way to one of the busier shopping districts in the Chiba area. Now that I think about it, this is the same district I went to with Isshiki. According to Yuigahama, she chose this place since she hasn't visited a shopping district lately Only thing I have against this is the density of the people present. It's only the first few days of spring break, why is this place so congested?

Before I even realized, I was at least five steps behind from Yuigahama. I guess it became a habit for me to always walk behind people I'm accompanying. Only exception was Isshiki since I forced to walk side by side with her.

"Hey Hikki, why are you walking so far behind me?"

"No particular reason."

"We're going somewhere together! You should be walking next to me."

"Do I really hav-"

Before I could complete my sentence, Yuigahama grabbed my arm and forced me to walk right next to her. It was oddly reminiscent of Isshiki since she would always do something like this when she needed me as a slave.

"Y-you better not complain Hikki!"

"Yes, yes."

"G-good. Now, let's get going."

For the rest of the walk, we just remained silent. It would be difficult to hold a conversation given the density of people present

"We're almost there Hikki."

As we were walking, a familiar orange lighted signboard came to view. There were even stairs under that signboard that led to an underground passage. Yuigahama suddenly stopped once we were near the signboard. It couldn't possibly be...

"This is the place I wanted to bring you to Hikki!" Yuigahama enthusiastically said as she pointed to the ramen shop Naritake. Weird, this is the same place I brought Isshiki to the last time I accompanied her.

"I thought you weren't the type to eat at a ramen store. I can't even imagine it."

"How mean Hikki! Even I want to eat ramen from time to time. Anyway, let's get going."

Once we entered, we were enthusiastically greeted by the chefs. We then took the closest available seat. As I was ordering, I noticed that Yuigahama was strangely accustomed with the process of ordering food here.

"Seems like you've been here before."

"Well yeah. There are times where I like just walk around and find a random place to eat."

"I could imagine you getting lost though."

"Rude! I'm not as clumsy as you think I am."

"Sure you aren't."

"Stop being so sarcastic Hikki!"

We were then suddenly disrupted when our orders finally arrived. Ah, this delicious aroma of ramen. Once I said my thanks, I began to savor the food in front of me. Nothing really does beat ramen. I could even write an essay about how delicious ramen is.

As I was eating, I couldn't help but focus my attention on Yuigahama. It's unnatural for me to give so much attention to others especially a female. Is it perhaps...

No, it can't be. Although, given my relationships with all my female acquaintances, I have no reason to favor any one of them. I treat them all differently after all.

Before I realized, Yuigahama was also staring back at me as we were eating. Since we were so preoccupied, we just continued to stare at each other as we ate our meals. After we finished and payed for our meals, we just silently walked out.

"So, what do you have planned next?" I say in order to break the awkward silence. It's unusually for me to start a conversation, but for once, this silence was uncomfortable.

"O-oh. I was planning to go shopping. Mama gave me extra allowance."

"Let's go then."

"Wait, what!? Hikki's actually active for once?"

"Don't get the wrong idea. You'll probably go shopping in a mall. That's considerably less people compared to here. I just want to avoid the crowd."

"That answer is so much like you Hikki..."

"Whatever, let's just get going."

We then proceeded to a nearby mall, and Yuigahama dragged me along as she visited various stores. This was similar to that type we went shopping for Yukinoshita's birthday gift. Only exception is that Yuigahama is buying something for herself.

All I hope is that this won't be that cliche romcom situation where I have to witness Yuigahama try on different clothes. Please Romantic Comedy Gods, have mercy on me, and if you don't, screw you.

Thankfully, nothing of the sort happened. Yuigahama just brought me to a standard accessory store. According to her, she wanted to buy more bracelets or something. I still don't understand why people take pleasure from these small trinkets. They have no function whatsoever and just serve as decorations. Then again, aesthetics is a real field of study. It's also useful to easily gain favor from females. It did work for Komachi and mom after all.

"Hey Hikki, how does this necklace look on me?"

"Its dark colors don't suit you."

Yuigahama stopped for a second before looking for another accessory. Guess she didn't expect me to actually give my opinion. She then came back with a butterfly hairpin then placed it into her hair.

"You already have that bun, why bother with a hairpin?"

After pouting, she returned the hairpin and began looking for more accessories. Since I had nothing to do, I decided to browse through the collection. Then, a certain bracelet caught my eye. It was just a simple beaded bracelet, but the colors were the ones that caught my attention. The jet black beads and bright colored peach beads just seemed to make beautiful contrast of colors. I don't know if it's a coincidence that these are the colors of Yukinoshita and Yuigahama.

"What are you holding there Hikki?"

"Oh, I just unconsciously picked up this bracelet..."

"Let me see!"

"Here you go then."

Once I gave it to her, she was immediately fascinated by it evident by verbal expression. It almost looked like she was worshiping the bracelet.

"Just how did you find this Hikki? This is the perfect bracelet!"

"It's just a simple bracelet with two colors. Why do you like it so much?"

"Because it's something you picked Hikki."

"W-why don't you go buy it then. The sooner we finish, the sooner I get to go home.

"Don't be so grumpy Hikki. Besides, you're not going home until I allow you to."

For some odd reason, I was slightly intimidated by her last statement. Regardless, once she payed for the bracelet and put it on, she dragged me to yet another location. To my surprise, she brought me to a bookstore. A bookstore. Yuigahama Yui, the unintelligent clumsy nice girl brought me to a bookstore. I was filled complete doubt that this was reality. This kind of thing just can't occur in real life!

"Stop making that face Hikki! What's so surprising about it anyway!?"

"It's just impossible."

"I can enjoy reading too you know! After seeing you and Yukinon do it so much, I got a bit interested. Besides, it's spring break, so it's the perfect change to try it out.

"Still, you're not pranking me right? There are no hidden cameras or anything?"

"Oh just shut up Hikki and follow me!"

She then dragged into the bookstore while I was busy trying to make sense of the situation. She was browsing through the available stock with a confused expression on her face. Guess she doesn't know where to start reading. I doubt she would enjoy light novels or the novels Yukinoshita and I read. At this point, I think she's better off starting at the children's section.

"Hey Hikki, what kind of book should I get?"

"One full of pictures. Also, make sure it's simple enough for you."

"I'm being serious Hikki! I thought you would actually help me choose."

"It's your fault for assuming that."

"There you go again..."

"Honestly, you're better off picking a random book. That way, you won't be burdened with false expectations and judgments."

"I might just waste my money though. I wanna make the most out of it after all."

"Why don't you just get one of those generic teen romance novels. People like you should be interested in that.

"Ehh, I feel like reading something a bit different."

This is why I hate shopping with others. I get dragged into wasting my time while they take forever to come to a decision. Just pick something already so we can go Yuigahama.

After a good 15 minutes, it came to me that we weren't going to leave anytime soon. With that in mind, I decided to look at some books myself although nothing in particular caught my eye. Damn it. I completely bored out of my mind. What's taking Yuigahama so long to decide anyway? Guess I'll go check up on her.

I then found her in the corner of bookstore as she was still deciding what book to pick. This is become too troublesome at this point.

"Just pick one already Yuigahama."

"I know, but there are so many different kinds of books. I can only afford one!"

"If that's your problem, then just borrow books from Yukinoshita or something. I'm sure she has tons of them."

"I already though of that, but she wouldn't let me! She said I'm her friend but she's worried about what's going to happen to her books if I borrow them."

Wow, Yukinoshita. I know the two of you are best of friends, but that's still cruel. Then again, seeing how clumsy Yuigahama is, it's not impossible that she would lose or destroy the books.

"I don't blame her though. Knowing you, you could easily misplace or damage those books she would've lent you."

"That's mean Hikki! It's natural that I would take care of stuff that's not mine. I'll prove it to you! Lend me one of your books and I'll show you how good I can take care of it."

"Since when did proper care of books become a competition? Besides, I still fear the conditions of my belongings. Maybe if you just read them at my house, I would allow it."

"Eh? A-Are you inviting me to your house Hikki?"

"D-don't get the wrong idea. I just want to go home as soon as possible. Doing this would be the fastest way. Besides, it's already a habit for you to barge into my home. What's the difference going to be?"

"I-If you say so Hikki. Then I'll drop by your house when I feel like reading."

"S-Sure. Now, can we get going?"

"Yup!"

* * *

For the next few hours, I was mercilessly dragged by Yuigahama to various stores. Despite my stamina well trained from biking, I still felt extremely tired. It's beyond me how Yuigahama is not feeling any sort of fatigue. According to her, this local park will be the last stop before she lets me go home. According to her, this park has a great view. With the sun almost setting, it shows how much I've been through today. Odd thing is though, I didn't hate it as much as I thought I would've.

After we found a bench with a good view, Yuigahama offered to get some drinks while I was given time to rest. While she was gone, I suddenly found myself staring at the beautiful scenery of the sun setting. The vibrant colors of orange flooded my view. Rarely do I ever see something this beautiful.

"Seems like you're enjoy the view Hikki." Yuigahama said to me as she returned with two beverages in hand. She then passed me a can as she took a seat for herself. Upon closer inspection, I noticed that said can was actually MAXX Coffee. The heavenly drink I will forever enjoy.

"Thanks for the coffee."

"Well, it is Hikki's favorite after all."

"How did you know that?"

"It doesn't take a genius to figure that out seeing how much you drink it."

"I didn't know you were capable of making observations."

I was expecting another complaint from Yuigahama when I half-heartedly said that. Although, what she said next was something I didn't expect whatsoever.

"Of course I'm good at that. I see how much fun you have with Yukinon and Iroha-chan. It actually makes me feel jealous at times."

"What are you trying to say Yuigahama?"

"You already know that I'm a selfish girl Hikki. That's why I planned today in order to get the right mood."

"Right mood? What are you saying? Y-You couldn't possibly mean?"

"I was interrupted last time but not this time."

She then went closer to me to the point that there was almost no distance between us. I could feel my cheeks redden and my heartbeat increase. I know what's going to happen next, and I'm not prepared for it. Last time was just a instance of luck. Yuigahama must not be thinking clearly right now. What she's about to do next could have drastic effects in the future. Before I could say any response, I saw tears falling down from Yuigahama's eyes.

"Why are you crying Yuigahama?"

"I-It's because, even when I already resolved myself, even when I already talked to Yukinon and Iroha-chan. It's still hard to say Hikki."

"Say what? And, what does this have to do with Yukinoshita and Isshiki?"

Before she continued, she distanced herself from me and returned to her previous spot on the bench. It must've been an attempt to keep her composure.

"It's going to be a long story. Are you fine with that Hikki?"

"Stupid. You already dragged me along for the whole day. If I wasn't fine with it, I would've left sooner."

"Haha, I guess you're right about that."

"When did it start anyway?"

"Remember the last day of school before spring break? I invited Yukinon and Iroha-chan to my house for a sleepover."

"So you could talk to the two of them in private huh. Since it's a sleepover, looks like you had a lot to talk about."

"It's almost scary how you got that right Hikki."

"What were the three of you talking about anyway."

"You of course."

"Wait, what?"

"Knowing how smart you are, you probably figured it out, but you just don't want to accept it."

"..."

All I could do now was to stay silent. I already have a vague feeling what she's going to say. It's just that... I'm not strong enough right now to accept it. I know it's there but I pretend it's not. Depending how today goes, maybe I'll be strong enough to finally to do it.

"Anyway, after I ate dinner with them, I asked them a certain question, 'Do you guys like Hikki in like a romantic way?' What came next was bit..."

"I can predict what happened next. S-So, what happened next?"

"They both admitted it then all three of us started arguing. Thinking about it, it was the first time I ever argued that much in my life."

"Why would you go that far? You know how much that could possibly ruin your relationship with Yukinoshita and Isshiki."

"All for you dummy. It's because I love you that I had to do it. I know how stupid it was to do something like that. It's just that if I didn't do it, I'll end up regretting."

"I-I can't answer that right now unless you finish the story."

"Fair enough Hikki. After hours long of arguing, they finally gave me the permission to confess. Yukinon said that it was a way of thanking me for all I've done. Even though she loves you too, she's fine with it. She's already feeling grateful for the two us and doesn't want to be too selfish. Her only condition was that I have to keep our relationship genuine."

"Why would she say that?"

"That is what you want after all Hikki. Also, what she meant was that the three of us have a genuine relationship. Love and that genuine thing are different after all."

"I-I see. What did Isshiki say?"

"Iroha-chan was upset that she lost. She said she never felt that way about anyone except you. She said it's a shame that she can't be your girlfriend. Although, she said that she wouldn't stop the teasing and you still need to take responsibility."

"That sly fox. That's besides the point. The most important thing is though, what do you feel about this?"

"Honestly, I was sacred. Scared that Yukinon and Iroha-chan would hate me for doing something like this. I know I'm usually the one who never gets what she wants. It's just that I can't give up on this. I really love you after all Hikki. So, what do you think about me Hikki? Then again, I doubt you would know what love feels like."

Before I could respond, she stood up and walked a few steps forward.

"I know I said that I won't wait for someone who's not going to do anything. I'll always make the first move. I'm an impatient girl after all. It's just now, I have no choice but to wait for your answer. If I were to force it out of you, it wouldn't be genuine. Bye Hikki, I hope you'll find your answer soon."

She then slowly started walking away from me. A part of me wanted to stand up and chase her yet the rest of me just couldn't agree to that. If I were to ever do that, it would be out of instinct and not thorough thought. I don't have the slightest idea what love feels like. Sure I know infatuation, but I doubt that's what Yuigahama was referring to.

It also got me thinking. Out of the three girls, who do I prefer? Who do I like the least? Who do I like the most? Who do I love? Is it possible to have a genuine relationship with all three? Is it only possible to have one genuine relationship? What exactly is the difference between love and a genuine relationship? These were the questions stuck in my head as I was left alone to stare at the sunset with a can of MAXX Coffee in hand.


	9. Chapter 9

**Her Subtle Invitation to an Extremely Complicated Dilemma (Final Part)**

* * *

It's been a whole week since Yuigahama openly confessed to me. I had my suspicious, but I would always turn a blind eye towards it. Now, I have no escape from this dilemma. But here I am staring at the ceiling of my own room with random thoughts flowing through my head.

Apparently, I have three girls who are in love with me. I sound like riajuu trash but it's the truth whether I like it or not. I'm unsure whether I have any romantic attraction for any one of them. All I know is that each one of those girls are important to me.

This is why I hate cliche scenarios like this. I have no way of finding out what I feel for them. Sure, I want something genuine but that's completely different from love and romance.

How would those naive and pathetic protagonists react to this situation? It would obviously be keeping status quo and avoiding the problem at hand. That's the result I would hate the most. That's the complete opposite of what I truly desire. I have to take the initiative in this time. I just have no damn idea how to do that. I can't even properly organize my thoughts.

Well, the only temporary remedy I have is MAXX Coffee. Luckily, Komachi bought some for me yesterday. As I was about to head to the kitchen, I heard the ring of the doorbell. Odd, Komachi just left for her friend's house a couple of minutes ago. Maybe she forgot something. Instead of going to the kitchen, I opened the front door instead. To my surprise, it wasn't Komachi in front of me but another younger girl. A sly, manipulative and fiendishly cute kouhai of a younger girl.

"Hello senpai!"

I immediately shut the door and made my way back to the living room. Before I could do so, I heard the repeated ringing of my doorbell. I wanted to ignore it, but the sound was becoming too irritating. With no choice left, I just opened the door again.

"Why did you do that senpai!?"

"It's becuase I saw a pest in front of me."

"How mean of you to call me that! What a scummy senpai."

"Anyway, why are you even here Isshiki? How do you even know my address?"

"Oh, Yui-senpai told me about it."

Damn it. I couldn't help but click my tongue when I heard that. I keep forgetting that Yuigahama is the only person I know who has my address. Besides, isn't that invasion of privacy to give away my address so easily.

"Don't act so grumpy senpai. I was the one who asked Yui-senpai for it. I came here today because I needed to talk to you."

"Talk to me about what?"

"Could you let me in first before I explain?"

"Fine then."

Isshiki then immediately took a seat on the couch as she let herself into my home.

Hey, you look way too comfortable despite this not being your own home! Whatever. This kind of behavior is expected of Isshiki anyway. I then closed the door and took a seat opposite to Isshiki.

"What did you want to talk about anyway Isshiki?"

"I'll get straight to the point then. Senpai."

"Hmm?"

"It's about Yui-senpai."

"I was somewhat expecting you to talk about that..."

"Why do you sound so sad!? Your cute kouhai devoted a day off her busy schedule just to help with your love problems!"

"I never asked for anything like that. Besides, I doubt you could actually help me with this problem."

"Don't underestimate me senpai. I know a sure-fire way of helping you!"

Isshiki then suddenly stood up from her seat and made her way towards me. She was slowly approaching me to the point that there was barely any distance between us. I couldn't help but feel a bit flushed from what she was doing.

"I l-love you senpai!" She screamed out as she hugged me. I was completely confused due to her confession. I was debating somewhere in my head whether this was real or not. Either way, this kind of thing didn't illicit the same kind of emotions I felt from when Yuigahama did it.

After a few seconds, Isshiki distanced herself then took a deep breath as if to regain her composure. It almost felt like she was just acting out her confession.

"I rest my case senpai."

"What case? What was the point of all that anyway?"

"You barely even reacted! It almost looked like you felt nothing. Well, I was kinda expecting that."

"You faked a confession just so you could see my reaction?"

"I never said it was fake."

"Huh?"

"Anyways, I wanted to see what kind of choice you would make."

"Choice? Are you talking about who I would choose?"

"Exactly! If you answered my confession or even hugged me back, it would mean that you're in love with me. Sadly, you didn't do that which means you're not romantically interested in me."

Despite her cheery tone as she said that, tears were slowly falling off her face. I wanted to do something for her yet my body just wouldn't move. It just didn't feel right to do something.

"Y-You don't have to feel guilty senpai. I knew this was going to happen anyway."

"It still doesn't make sense. Why would you even do all this?"

"The whole point of it was for you to recognize your feelings for Yui-senpai. I know you're still confused about Yui-senpai and your own feelings, so I thought of this as a way to help you. Besides, seeing you so mopey isn't that fun and interesting." Isshiki said to me with a strong smile on her face. Despite being indirectly rejected, she was still her usual foxy and sly self.

"Thanks Isshiki. I think I sort of understand now."

"Finally. Doing all that wasn't easy you know senpai. You should be grateful that your adorable kouhai is this thoughtful!"

"Yeah, Yeah." I said with a slight grin on my face. Isshiki also couldn't help but smile herself.

"Since you're done with what you came for, shouldn't you be going now?" I said to her as I headed towards the kitchen to get a snack.

"What are you talking about senpai? I plan to stay here for the whole afternoon." Isshiki nonchalantly said as she followed me into the kitchen.

"What? I'm sorry for being blunt but didn't I just reject you? What's the point of sticking around here." I said as I was confused by her response.

"Just because I got rejected doesn't mean I'm not allowed to still be with you. Besides, even if you do end up with someone else as a girlfriend, that won't stop me teasing you senpai!" Isshiki said to me as she was wearing her usual mischievous grin. I just sighed in response. I swear that this girl is such a handful. Although it's not as bothersome as I thought.

* * *

I was already feeling completely tired even though it's only 7 pm. It was just too troublesome taking care of Isshiki for a whole afternoon. She would pester me about random topics I could care less about. When she wasn't doing that, she would sneak into my room and invade my privacy. She even managed to find an old photo album of me. I couldn't help but feel extremely embarrassed as she was going through my old pictures. She just kept on giggling and commenting on my old photos. Never before have I experienced something like this. Thankfully, she left once the sky began to darken.

Since Komachi's having a sleepover today, I ate dinner alone. Oddly enough, I really didn't feel that lonely since Isshki was here for a whole afternoon. Although, I don't think I can survive taking care of a pesky brat like her again.

After my shower, I was determined to go to bed and sleep as soon as possible. Sadly, my opportunity to do that was denied when my phone began to ring. It seemed like I received a message. I was curious to who it was since no one would ever bother message me. Well, the only person I can think of is Hiratsuka-sensei. I have a sad feeling that I'm the only one she actually messages. Why can't she just get married already, so she can stop bugging me.

To my surprise, it wasn't Hiratsuka-sensei who messaged me but instead an unknown contact. I probably would've disregarded it as spam if it wasn't for the fact that Yukinoshita was the first word from the message. Curious to as how she even got my contact, I opened her message.

"This is Yukinoshita. Meet me tomorrow at the mall where we last bought Yuigahama-san's present. I expect you to be there by noon."

How the hell did Yukinoshita even get my contact!? I bet Yuigahama gave it to her. Damn that girl. First, she gives my address to Isshiki then she gives my contact details to Yukinoshita. I bet that airhead doesn't even know the meaning of privacy. Well, I have a feeling that she had a good reason for doing so...

Regardless, it would seem like I'm being forced to meet up with Yukinoshita tomorrow whether I like it or not. This meeting probably has something to do with Yuigahama given what happened today. Looks like I have no choice but to go.

* * *

It was thirty minutes after noon as I found myself standing in front of Yukinoshita in her casual clothes. I was expecting her to say some witty remark about how I was late yet she just remained quiet. All she did was gesture me to follow her as she started walking. I didn't feel right to say anything, so the both of us were just walking in silence. This continued on until the both of us entered a cafe. Once we found our seats and got some food, I decided that it would be the right time to speak up.

"You brought me here 'cause of Yuigahama right?"

Yukinoshita just nodded as her response. It's weird seeing Yukinoshita being this quiet and passive. Usually, she would've said something by now.

"Why don't you speak up already? Is there some sort of reason why you're so quiet?"

"I-It's because it's embarrassing talking to you."

"What?"

I couldn't help but feel confused. Why would the Ice Queen find the act of talking to me embarrassing. If I didn't know better, I would've thought that Yukinoshita is a shy girl.

"Ever since I had that sleepover with Yuigahama-san and Isshiki-san, I feel light-headed whenever I think of you." Yukinoshita shyly said to me. I could feel my face blush since she was acting so innocent. Instead of resembling an Ice Queen, she more accurately resembled a shy kitten.

"I'm pretty sure you figured it out Hikigaya-kun, but it seems like I've fallen in love with you."

"I-I'm aware."

"Normally, I would've rejected a feeling like this, but Yuigahama-san encouraged me to embrace it instead."

"Embrace it? I thought she-"

"Yes, she did say that she wanted your love the most. Although, she also said that I deserve to at least experience the feeling of love."

"I-I see. What do you feel about this though?"

"It was difficult to accept at first. Although after witnessing how much Yuigahama-san loved you, I couldn't help but concede to her. I want Yuigahama-san to be happy after all. If it means that I have to give up my first love, then so be it." Yukinoshita said with a tone full of resolve. It was nice to see how much Yukinoshita treasures her relationship with Yuigahama.

"It doesn't end there though Hikigaya-kun."

"Hmm?"

"Knowing you, you're probably having some problems regarding what you feel for Yuigahama-san."

"You're going to say something about how I should just realize my love for her already or something like that. Sadly, I can't simply do that."

"What are you talking about Hikigaya-kun? That wasn't what I was going to say."

"What were you going to say then?"

"That you're an indecisive idiot and that I feel ashamed for being attracted to you." Yukinoshita said with her more familiar cold and prideful tone. Although, I couldn't help but smirk seeing that she reverted back to the Yukinoshita that I knew.

"You shouldn't dwell to much on the situation Hikigaya-kun. Even if romance isn't involved, we can still help you find that genuine thing you desire so much. Just do what you think is best. It doesn't matter who you accept or reject Hikigaya-kun. The three of us know that you hold us dear, and that's more than enough." Yukinoshita explained to me as she was wearing a bright smile. It was an uncommon sight to see Yukinoshita so happy and gleeful. I could also feel a grin forming on my face.

Thinking back on what Yukinoshita, Isshiki and Yuigahama said, I realize it now. I'm not confined anymore by the concept of love. I always thought that I would have to make a choice regarding who I love based on reason and rationality. Now I realize, who I love is a choice of my own. It doesn't have to reasonable or anything of the sort. As cheesy and cliche it may be, it'll all be fine as long as I follow my heart. Now, my heart is telling to go meet up with a certain selfish airhead.

"Thanks Yukinoshita. I understand now."

"As long as you understand Hikigaya-kun. Now shouldn't you be making your way towards somewhere. I heard from Yuigahama-san that she's just resting at home right now.

Now having a proper resolve, I bid my farewell to Yukinoshita before making my way towards Yuigahama's home.

* * *

As I was making my way towards Yuigahama's appartment complex, I heard the distinct sound of a dog barking. I wanted disregard it and keep on going, but the sound of the barking almost sound familiar I looked towards the source of the sound to see Yuigahama taking her dog for a walk.

"What're doing here Hikki?"

"I'm here to talk to you. I found my answer."

Yuigahama looked surprised once I told her my reason. I could see in her face that she was anxious. She must be worried about what kind of answer I'll give her.

"Why don't we look for somewhere else to talk?"

"No. Say it here Hikki. I want to know your answer. What do feel about me?"

"I actually have no idea. Even after contemplating about it for so long, you always manage to confuse me. I honestly never wanted to get too close to you since you're just a nice girl. I always distrusted nice girls since they would always end up hurting me in the end. That was probably the main reason why I never wanted to fall in love again especially with you. Although now, I have this yearning to be with you. I don't know whether it's love or something else though."

Before I could even react, Yuigahama ran to me and hugged me. Although Isshiki did the exact same thing yesterday, this time it felt different. Her embrace gave me a warm and relaxing feeling. She then looked me in the eye with a huge smile on her face as tears were falling down.

"I-I'm s-so glad Hikki!"

All I could do was smile as well. It would seem like both of our loves were fulfilled. Odd, I never expected love to feel this satisfying. The infatuation I felt in before is nothing compared to this.

"Does this mean that I'm Hikki's girlfriend now?"

"I-I guess."

Yuigahama then suddenly kissed me. It caught me off my surprise, but I found myself responding to her kiss. It was a sensational feeling similar to nothing I have ever experienced before. After a few seconds, our lips separated and Yuigahama rested her head on my shoulder.

"I really do love you Hikki."

"Yeah, me too."

* * *

 **A/N: Generic excuse for not being able to write(School work, semi-functional PC, etc.)**

 **Now with the confession arc over, I plan to put less priority in this story in favor for** **Unexpectedly, a Fox Suddenly Arrives and Ruins his Peace** **.** **I just have the feeling that I need to prioritize my other story over this. Worry not though! This story isn't finished yet. Instead of releasing alternating updates, it'll now be 1 chapter of this story for every 2 chapters of Fox I write. I hope you respect my decision and hope you continue to read my stories. Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Cherry Blossoms and Unforeseen Circumstances which Brought him Unexpected Happiness**

* * *

11:30 am.

That's the time on my watch as I wait in this crowded station on this spring day. Despite it being a day-off, instead of lazing around at home, I'm here on a date and waiting for a certain someone. A certain someone that is named Yuigahama Yui who just so happens to be my girlfriend.

I don't even know how that came to be. One thing just led to another and before I knew it, I found myself having to choose between Yuigahama, Yukinoshita and Isshiki. It was almost funny how closely it resembled something straight off a romantic comedy. Regardless to say, instead of choosing the open ending approach, I actually ended up choosing Yuigahama.

Up to this day, I still can't fully explain why I chose Yuigahama. I could've found that genuine thing with anyone of them yet I still chose her. I don't know if it's because of some random emotions, some kind of preference or whatever. It's too late to change anything anyway.

I don't regret it one bit though since I'm happy with the way things are right now. I managed to set myself on the path to that genuine thing while also strengthening my bonds with those important to me especially a certain selfish airhead.

Now here I am waiting for her to arrive, so we could watch some cherry blossoms as our date. It's almost fitting actually to my situation. Cherry blossoms are the symbol of spring actually. Spring is then associated with new beginnings, something I'm experiencing right now. I don't know if this was her intention when she invited me out, but I'm happy she did. Cherry blossoms are beautiful after all although the ominous clouds I see in the sky are a bit unpleasing...

"Hikki!"

I hear a familiar voice shout out in the distance. An out of breath Yuigahama then came running to me with a bento box in hand. She was wearing a frilly white blouse and a pair of navy blue shorts. Despite practically seeing Yuigahama every day, I still can't help but get flustered whenever I see her wear casual clothing. Damn attractiveness of her!

"Did I make you wait Hikki?" She asked me as she was still trying to catch her breath. Given her current condition, it seems like she was in a hurry to get here.

"I actually came a bit early. The meet up time was noon after all."

"Ehh!? I thought it was as 11!"

I couldn't help but giggle when she did that. Despite being the nice and caring girl that she is, it's sometimes cute to see this clumsy side of hers.

"I'll never get sick of seeing you act like an airhead." I tell her in a teasing tone. She then pouted as she approached me.

"Don't be so mean Hikki!" She said to me as she lightly pounded my shoulder with her free hand.

"Anyway, shouldn't we get going?"

"Oh, you're right Hikki."

The of us then walked side by side as we made our way towards our destination. Normally in a situation like this, one party would be attempting to hold the hand of the other person only for it to end in failure. Oddly enough for the two of us, we were already satisfied walking side by side like this. After all, Yuigahama would always complain whenever I would walk in front or behind her.

Another weird thing is that we were practically silent as we were walking. Given Yuigahama's personality, one would expect her to be talking non-stop. Although that's not the case today. Apparently, she likes silence when it's just the two of us. I don't mind it though since I too enjoy the presence of silence. I'm just not used to seeing Yuigahama not being so talkative.

Since it wasn't that far away, we arrived at the park before we knew it. Once we arrived, we immediately looked for a good place to have our picnic. As embarrassing as a picnic may be, I had no choice but to accept it since Yuigahama was so insistent about it. As we were looking for a good spot, I noticed how there weren't that many people present in the park. I wonder why it's like this since people just love to swarm around certain places for certain events such as viewing the cherry blossoms.

"There aren't that many people today huh."

"That's better. It means I don't have to deal with large crowds."

"That's so like you Hikki. Anyways, how 'bout we set up over there?" Yuigahama said as she was pointing to a distant small hill with a large cherry blossom tree next to it. There were also other small cherry blossom trees around it. It was certainly a good place to stay given how isolated the area is plus the fact that the view from there would probably be amazing.

"I'm actually impressed that you found a spot like that so quickly." I said to Yuigahama with a slight tone of praise in my voice. It's unlike her to actually have practical skills after all.

"Huhu, aren't you proud of me Hikki!" Yuigahama said in a proud yet childish manner. Damn that's cute. Now that I think about it, I've been falling victim to her cute and clumsy charms lately.

"Yeah sure whatever. Why don't we go already." I said in a monotone voice in order to hide my embarrassment.

Once we made it to the said viewing spot, I set up the mat while Yuigahama was bringing out the bentos she brought. Even though I know fully well that her cooking has improved, I still can't shake off the feeling that I'm going to be poisoned soon.

Yuigahama apparently realized what I was thinking and started pouting. Even her pouts are becoming cute now. Damn these side effects of being in a romantic relationship.

"I got a lot better at cooking y'know. You even said so yourself!"

"I know, I know. Old habits die hard I guess."

"Then I'll make sure you remember how tasty my cooking really is!" She then opened both her bentos, and revealed its contents. It was kaarage, salmon-flavored onigiris and some vegetables that weren't tomatoes all neatly arranged. Just by presentation alone, it already looked delicious.

"I even made sure not to put any tomatoes for your sake. Now let's enjoy our meal!"

Once the both of us said our thanks, we began eat. After carefully tasting each and every component of the bento, I realized that it was truly delicious. The flavor and texture mixed well together which brought forth a pleasant feeling. As I was eating though, I noticed that Yuigahama was slightly drowsy.

"Something wrong Yuigahama?" I asked her in a concerned tone. It wouldn't be good if she were ever to faint or anything like that.

"Not really. If anything, I guess I'm a bit tired. I did wake up early after all in order to prepare the bentos. Even though I got better, I still mess up from time to time." She said with a small laugh in order to make me not worry. The thing is though, I couldn't help but worry even more now. I guess my older brother instincts are acting up again.

"That's not good for you idiot. Finish up your food, so you can get some sleep."

"But I wanna see the cherry blossoms with you Hikki!"

I then flicked her forehead as a response. Yuigahama then held her forehead as she had a confused expression.

"We still have plenty of time to watch them. What's more important is that you get some rest."

Yuigahama then gave me a sincere smile which prompted my face to redden a bit. I swear that anything this girl does is enough to make me feel flustered. It almost feels like I'm reverting back to my middle school self.

"Thanks a lot Hikki."

"It's no big deal. Although I don't know a proper place for you to rest."

"Don't worry about that. I know just the perfect place."

"Hmm?"

* * *

I have no idea how this turned out but apparently, I'm now giving a lap pillow to a girl as she's taking a nap. Never before would I envision myself in this kind of situation. I'm not even sure if I ever did something like this with Komachi. I can already feel my face heating up. I don't even know what I'm supposed to feel right now. Should it be joy that I have such attractive girl resting on my lap or should it be disgust because of how riajuu-like my situation is right now. I just don't know dammit.

Regardless, there's a serene atmosphere right now. There are no people nearby. There's no noise whatsoever except for the sound of nature. Even the scenery is full of beautiful cherry blossoms. All of this is enough to make even the likes of me wish it could last forever.

Now that I think about it, it's the first time I've ever seen Yuigahama asleep like this. I then looked down to see her peaceful sleeping expression. Once I actually saw it, I couldn't help but feel entranced by her. It made me just want to stare at her all day long. Wait, just what am I saying!? Out of context, in any context actually, that's just plain disgusting to say. Just how much did I drift away from the path of being a true loner?

Before I even realized, the two of us have been like this for a whole hour. Looks like I was too busy contemplating to notice the passage of time. I then felt slight movement coming from my lap. Looks like Yuigahama finally woke up. I look down to see her slowly opening her tired eyes.

"Good morning you damn sleepy head. Hope you had a nice nap while I was enduring this for a whole hour." As I said that, I was expecting Yuigahama to reply, but instead I was met with silence.

"Hikki...give me my morning kiss..." Yuigahama unexpectedly said to me as she was struggling to wake up. It seems that she is still half asleep. Although what she said prompted me to feel a vast amount of embarrassment. Just what kind of dream was she having anyway!? Before I could properly respond, Yuigahama was lifting her body up, and her face was slowly approaching mine. I could see that she has the intention to kiss me as I was staring at her seemingly glowing lips. A part of me wanted to push her away while another part of me wanted to accept her kiss. Before I could even make a decision, her lips were already so close to mine. Ah whatever! I might as well enjoy this.

Before our lips could meet, the sound of pouring rain suddenly entered my ears which made me realize that it was raining. This prompted the both of us to reflexively distance ourselves from each another.

At this point, I don't know if I should be thanking or cursing the RomCom gods.

* * *

"Good thing we were able to find this place huh Hikki."

All I can do is nod as a response. Luckily for us, there was some shelter nearby in the form of a gazebo. Since it was nearby, we didn't get that wet from the rain. Oddly enough though, it seems like we're the only ones who are actually stranded right now. I knew those clouds from this morning gave a sense of foreboding. It doesn't seem like we're going to get out of here soon given how strong the rain is right now.

"We sure are unlucky that we were caught up in the rain."

"The last time I remember, the sky was pretty clear."

"Nothing we can do about it now. We're stranded here until the rain gives out."

"Stranded huh. That's something I wasn't expecting. I don't mind it that much though. Actually, I'm pretty happy about it."

"What's so good about being stranded like this?"

"It means I get to stay longer with you Hikki."

I almost felt by heart skip a beat once she said. To make it worst, she said it in sincere tone, something not many people often do. Then I remembered that we were basically alone together for the whole day so why is this any different? Despite all that, I can't help but feel a bit happy too that we're in this situation, no matter how cliche it is.

"I'm still a bit annoyed though. I wasn't able to see the cherry blossoms!"

"Well I had a good long look at them. It was truly mesmerizing you know. I don't think I've even seen cherry blossoms that beautiful before, not even on TV or the internet."

"Oh stop it with the teasing Hikki! The only reason why I took a nap is 'cause I had to make those bentos for you!"

"Fine fine, I'll stop the teasing. We can always come back next year anyway."

"Wait, that means-"

"Why do you sound so surprised? It's not like I'm going anywhere soon."

As reluctant as I may be, I don't want this relationship of mine with Yuigahama to end anytime soon. People nowadays see relationships as something disposable, never long lasting. That is why sometimes you're only friends with your classmates for a year. Next thing you know, you don't even recognize them anymore. I don't want that to happen with Yuigahama or with anyone else I hold dear for that matter. I want to make sure that these relationships I value will last.

"Yeah, you're right about that Hikki." It almost felt like Yuigahama understood the intention behind my message as she said those words along as having that sincere smile of hers. Even though I see her usual cheery smile, I prefer if I were to see this smile instead. It just feels more real than any other smile she can give. All I could do was make a slight grin myself as a response to that.

"Anyways, what do you want to do to kill the time." Once I said that, Yuigahama looked like she was contemplating on her answer. Then, I suddenly saw her make a foxy smile reminiscent of the ones Isshiki often makes. I have a bad feeling about this...

"Hey Hikki, why don't we continue what we were doing awhile ago?" She said in an almost seductive voice. Just what happened to my girlfriend? Did she get possessed by some fox spirit?

"I-I d-don't know about that." I nervously say since I'm not used to this kind of situation. I mean, no loner would be accustomed to seduction like this.

"Please Hikki! I really wanna do it!" Yuigahama complained in a high voice. How the hell did you go from mature and seductive to completely childish? I guess the capability of airheads is more broad than I imagined.

"What if I were to say no?"

"I'm gonna annoy you for the rest of the week."

"Isn't that what you always do?"

"I've had it! You leave me with no choice Hikki."

Yuigahama then rushed forward in order to close the distance. Since we were confined inside the gazebo, I had nowhere to run. Her face was now extremely close to mine. I can even feel her breathing. I then shifted my vision to her lips. For some odd reason, I feel like I want to kiss those lips... Damn these circumstances...

"Do you really not want to Hikki?"

"I d-don't particularly mind..."

Once I said those words, she immediately pressed her lips against mine. It was an unfamiliar feeling yet it was also pleasant. I couldn't even hear the sound of the rain anymore since I was so entranced by the kiss. So this is what kissing feels like huh. I can maybe get used to this...

After a few seconds, Yuigahama pulled off as she was breathing heavily with a redden face. I could also feel my own face blush from what just happen.

"S-See Hikki, it wasn't so b-bad."

"S-Says the one who t-trying to catch her breath with a blushing face."

"I can't help it! It was my first kiss after all."

"Your first?"

"I wanted to reserve my first kiss for someone I really loved. How about you Hikki?"

"Obviously that was my first kiss, what loner would have experience in kissing."

"I see. That actually makes me a bit happy that I'm your first."

"That's a weird thing to be happy about. Most people would attribute kisses to lust and not affecti-"

Before I could finish my sentence, Yuigahama moved closer and kissed me once again. I was startled at first, but went along with it anyway. After a few seconds, she pulled back again.

"I-It's not out of lust okay Hikki?"

"I-I'll try to remember."

"Good. Now that it's all settled, what should we do now?"

"I don't know about you, but I want to rest for a while. All that was pretty tiring for me."

"Eh? You found all that tiring!?"

"I'm not used to doing all that, so of course I'm going to end up being tired."

"I guess you're kinda right Hikki. I'm feeling a bit sleepy now too."

"You've been getting sleepy a lot lately. Are you sure you're not some cursed princess?"

"Oh shut it Hikki. Move over so I can sit next to you."

"Okay, okay."

Yuigahama then rested her head on my shoulder. I also did the same and leaned towards her body. Recalling all that happened today, I guess this date wasn't so bad.

I then felt my eye lids getting heavier. Before I knew it, I fell asleep rather peacefully along side her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Their Rather Eventful Summertime Adventure (First Part)**

* * *

It's summer break.

I can finally use this time to relax. Since it's my senior year of high school, I get flooded by a large number of assignments. Even now during my precious summer break, they gave me mountains of homework to do. Well, not like I plan to do it anytime soon. I have more than enough time to do it so there's no real reason to worry. I just want to relax by myself and do nothing this whole break.

That's what I would like to do though. Sadly, it's not possible because currently there's a certain peach-haired individual resting on my bed while reading a magazine.

Ever since summer break started, Yuigahama has been frequently visiting my house as if she has nothing else to do. When I first asked her about this, she simply replied with 'I wanna be with Hikki!' along with a puppy dog face that made my heart beat three times faster that day. Given those conditions, I obviously couldn't reject her especially since Komachi was also insistent on it.

Now, it's like a daily occurrence for Yuigahama to visit my place. That's the reason why I've basically spent most of my summer vacation with her. If it were the past me, I would've hated even the idea of it all. Now though, I actually enjoy it. Being able to constantly stay in Yuigahama's presence makes me happy for some reason. Maybe it's an after effect of being in a romantic relationship or something. At the very least, it's not a bad thing.

"Hey Hikki, wanna go the beach?"

"What? That's pretty random for you to blurt out."

"My aunt told me that she has a villa I can borrow. She wants me to use it during during the break. How about it Hikki?"

"No thanks."

"Eh!? Why not!?"

"I rather stay at home then go to somewhere like a beach. Besides, they'll be a lot of people there, and I doubt I can relax in that kind of environment."

"It'll be fun! Don't worry like that Hikki."

"No means no."

Yuigahama then began to pout and sulk once she heard my answer. She's been doing this a lot more frequently lately. I don't mind though since it's cute. This went on for a couple of minutes until Yuigahama suddenly sprang off my bed and randomly hugged me. Since I was sitting on a chair, I momentarily lost my balance prompting me to let go of my book.

"J-Just what are you doing?" I attempt to say in a calm voice. In reality though, I completely flustered. I can even feel my face heating up. It can't be helped though since she's pushing her whole body against me. It's natural that those ended up pushing against me. S-Soft...

"T-This i-is how badly I want Hikki to go!" She proudly declared while still closing her eyes. I can even sense how uncomfortable she is due to the little movements she's making.

"Aren't you embarrassed by this? Would you really go this far to convince me?" I ask her while I avert my gaze. Yuigahama is a selfish girl that's for sure, but she has never pushed herself to this extent. Yuigahama is pretty pure and innocent after all despite her appearance.

"O-Of course I'm embarrassed, but I really wanna go to the beach with you Hikki..." She shyly says to me as she still fidgets around. Seeing her do this is oddly relieving for me. Despite being a selfish person at heart, Yuigahama normally isn't upfront with what she wants. Now though, she's making clear what her desires are.

"Fine then. I'll go with you, so could you please get off me?" This probably going to be troublesome, but if it'll make Yuigahama happy, I guess I'll go for it. A day or two with a clique of riajuus at a beach can't be all that bad right?

"Really! Thanks Hikki! I love you!" She ecstatically cheers out as she wraps her arms around me and gives me a short kiss on my cheek. Despite the many times I've been in similar scenarios to this, I still can't help but feel flustered whenever she kisses me. As a loner, I can really never get used acts of intimacy like this.

Look's like I have lots in store for me in the coming days. I'll probably have a difficult time relaxing but seeing Yuigahama's extremely happy face right now, maybe it'll be worth it.

* * *

A few days have passed since that certain event happened. Here I am now waiting in the station while trying to survive this scorching heat of the afternoon. Just what did I drag myself into?

According to Yuigahama, the trip will be for 3 days and 2 nights, so I prepared accordingly. I have a feeling though I might've over packed due to Komachi. When she found out that I was going on a trip with Yuigahama, she went all out. She pretty much dictated what I should bring and not bring. While she was at it, she even lectured me on proper etiquette and such for some random reason. Not to mention all the teasing I got from her. I swear that she's overreacting about this. Also, it was disturbingly easy to get permission from my parents. The moment I told them about it, they immediately agreed with it. It almost feels like they want me out of the house...

Still though with these circumstances, I feel like like a protagonist getting ready for a beach event. Speaking of which, where is everybody? Knowing Yuigahama, she probably invited as many people as she could've. It's already 30 minutes pass the meeting time. It's odd that not a single one of them has arrived yet.

"Hikki!" I then hear a distant voice call out. When I turned around, I see a Yuigahama wearing a sunhat and a completely white and frilly sundress running towards me. The moment I saw her appearance, I instantly felt mesmerized by her beauty. As corny and cliche as it may sound, the mere fact that Yuigahama decided to wear a sundress already captivates me. Before I even realized, I found her standing right in front of me.

"Earth to Hikki. Are you there?" Yuigahama says to me as she waves her hand in front of my face. Looks like I was in a daze for a while.

"Oh sorry, I was kinda out of it." I apologize to her as I snap out of my trance. She then waves her hands in a panic due to my sudden apology.

"I-It's no problem Hikki. Just what were you thinking about anyway?" She asks me with a curious expression as she slightly tilts her head. Do I really have to say it? I can make up some generic excuse right now to escape any kind of complications, but a part of me wants to compliment her. Damn these side effects.

"H-How b-beautiful you a-are right now." I barely manage to say properly as I avert my eyes away from Yuigahama. Damn, I can already feel embarrassment piling up right now.

"Thanks Hikki..." I hear Yuigahama quietly say. When I looked back to Yuigahama, I could see her using her sunhat to cover her embarrassment. I didn't expect her to be this calm right after receiving a compliment like that. Ugh, this atmosphere is getting awkward. Where is everyone?

"Hey Yuigahama, where is everyone?"

"Everyone?"

"I mean, the people we're going with to the beach."

"No one else is coming Hikki. It'll just be the two of us."

Ah I see. It was foolish of me to think that there would be other people around. Of course this is a trip just for Yuigahama and I. Why would I consider something like this as odd. Hahaha.

Who the hell am I kidding, what do you mean it's just the two of us!? We're both young adolescents going to considerably far place with no other friends, family or acquaintances nearby. Just what are you thinking Yuigahama? The two of us may be lovers but doing something like this this early seems wrong to me.

As I was panicking, I sneak a glance towards Yuigahama. Judging by her worried expression, she must've noticed my frantic behavior.

"Do you not like the idea of just the two of us going?" She sincerely asks me as she moves closer. Oh don't use those puppy dog eyes on me. What are you, a sly little fox? You know just how defenseless I am against those.

"I-It's not like I'm against it. It's just that...how do I say this." Why am I against it? If I were a protagonist right now, I would act as dense as a black hole and consider this as something normal. If I were any other teenage male, I would've been rejoicing right now. Maybe I'm just unsure on how to respond appropriately in this situation.

"Maybe you're just acting a little tense right now Hikki. Don't worry though, it'll be fun." She says to me as she switches to her more cheerful side. Maybe she is right, maybe I'm just overthinking some things. I should just make the best out of this experience. Although it is amazing how she figured it out based solely on my behavior.

"Okay fine. Let's go already. I think the train's going to leave soon." I tell her as I get a hold of her luggage and walk towards the entrance of the station. I don't know if it's because of Komachi or Isshiki, but it's almost a reflex for me to hold the bags of other people. Am I slowing becoming too submissive? Oh no...

I then hear the sound of slight running from behind me. Before I noticed, I find a happy Yuigahama currently clinging onto my arm.

"Thanks a lot Hikki." She says to me as she shows her usual cheeky smile. Damn, this girlfriend of mine is too cute.

* * *

After a couple of minutes, we finally managed to make it into the bullet train. Yuigahama was for some reason enthusiastic about entering the train with me. I swear that she's so childish sometimes, but I guess that's part of her charm. Once we found some good seats, we unloaded all our things and began to relax.

Apparently, it'll take an hour and a half to get to the place. We won't even see the seaside until an hour from now. There's literally nothing to do right now. Maybe I can bore myself to sleep. Thankfully, it's not that crowded.

Oddly enough though, I was expecting Yuigahama to start a conversation or something. Right now though, it's complete silence. Fortunately, it's a peaceful kind of silence and not the awkward and tense kind. Thinking about it now, this isn't the first time that this talkative airhead preferred silence over chatter. I don't mind it though since I appreciate the presence of silence. It's also a good thing that Yuigahama has learned to do the same. I doubt she would've been able to do something like this before.

"This is pretty peaceful." She tells me as she rests her head on my shoulder, a gesture she's been doing for quite some time now. I just simply smile in response and rest my head on top of hers. To be honest, I could get used to this...

Next thing I know, an hour and half has passed, and we're already at our destination. I don't recall time going by that fast. At the very least, it saved me from the agony of doing nothing for roughly 2 straight hours.

The two of us then proceeded to leave the train and head towards the villa Yuigahama mentioned about. As we were walking, we were met with the sight of a beautiful sunset by the sea. The bright orange glow of the setting sun and the mellow sound of the waves were simply relaxing. Even I couldn't help but be positively affected by scenery like this.

"Oh wow! The sunset is so pretty. Do you see it Hikki?" Yuigahama cheerfully says to me as she points towards the sea. I simply reply with a nod as she continues to admire the scenery with a big bright smile on her face.

The two of us then continued to walk for quite some time looking for the villa Yuigahama's relative owns. Judging by how lost she is right now, I can guess that she has never been there before. While we were walking, I noticed that there was a large number of people by the shore despite it being almost evening. As expected, the beach sure is crowded during summertime. I just hope I don't have to deal with that anytime soon.

After some time, we managed to finally find it near a secluded part by the seashore. It was a simple two floored villa with one big veranda by the entrance. Looking at how slightly chipped and faded the paint is, seems like that this is somewhat old. I just hope it'll be comfortable in the inside.

"Come Hikki, let's go inside!" Yuigahama shouted out as she ran towards the entrance. I simply sighed and followed suit. I seriously wonder how she has this much energy.

Once inside, I managed to get a look of the place. At first glance, the living room didn't have anything spectacular. There was only a couple of seats, a small coffee table and a sofa. On the other hand, there seems to be a full operational kitchen complete with all the basic necessities.

"Hikki come over here! You have to see this!" I hear Yuigahama shout out from the within the first floor. I put down my bags and make my way towards where Yuigahama currently is. When I arrived, I was met with a indoor spa. There was a large tiled bath in middle while there were showers at the side. The size of this room is roughly the size of the living room. Just what is this doing here anyway?

"It's my first time seeing an indoor spa like this."

"The bigger question is, why would your aunt have something like this in their villa?"

"I don't know with her. She really didn't say much about the villa. All she told me was that it'll be ready by the time we get here."

"Oh, so that's why we took the afternoon train."

"Pretty much I guess. It's such a waste too. I was looking forward to swimming in the beach."

"Calm down, we have more than enough time. Besides, I'm pretty sure this huge bath will satisfy you for now."

"I guess so. How 'bout we go check the bedrooms upstairs before we eat dinner?"

"Sure."

We then walked together towards the second floor. Surprisingly, it was nothing but a small bathroom and a single large bedroom with a king sized bed filled with many pillows. I'm slowly starting to understand why the interior of the villa is like this...

"Well, guess I'm sleeping on the sofa tonight." I say with a sigh. Since I was already being dragged out to the sea, I was hoping to at least sleep in comfort. Hopefully, the sofa won't be too hard.

"No you're not Hikki." Yuigahama says with a slightly stern tone which uncommon for her. What does she mean by no anyway? If she doesn't want me to sleep on the sofa, then that means she suggesting that we sleep on this bed together. People tend to overreact in situations like these, so I was thinking that not sharing the bed would give Yuigahama a peace of mind. Honestly, I wouldn't mind sharing the bed since there's really nothing to be worried about. I'm pretty sure I can maintain a calm disposition in the situation like that. Yeah, I'm pretty sure...

"But sleeping together on the same bed is a bit..." Explaining this to Yuigahama will pretty difficult. I'm not so sure on her view of this kind of stuff after all.

"Do you not want to share it with me Hikki?" Don't give me those eyes full of uncertainty and worry, that's too cute in it's own different way.

"No it's not that. It's just..." I'm being backed into a corner now. At this rate, it looks like-

"Don't you get it Hikki? I want to share the same bed as you. Actually, it was one of the things I was looking forward to in this trip, so I'm not letting this go." She says in a resolute tone along with seemingly fiery eyes. Basically, she's dead serious right now. Ah well, guess I have no choice but to respect her earnest wishes.

"Fine then, you win. We'll share the bed." I admit defeat. What can I say, she's just way too adamant about this. That or maybe I'm just not trying too hard. Eh, doesn't matter judging by the big smile on Yuigahama's face right now.

"Thanks a lot Hikki!" Yuigahama happily says as she hugs me. I know hugs are fine and all, but please be more aware of what I would feel. Well, I'll have to get used to this eventually given Yuigahama's personality. I'm just not certain how long that'll take though.

"A-Anyways, let's go eat dinner." I say to her as I head downstairs and into the kitchen. I have this odd feeling that this going to be one hell of a night, so I better relax when I can. Now that I think about it, what are we going to eat while we stay here? The only store is roughly thirty minutes away from here. It's already evening, so going outside to buy food would be pretty inconvenient.

"Are you wondering about dinner?" Yuigahama says from right behind me. Seeing as how she arranged all this, I really hope she has something prepared. Please don't give me the oopsie faces Komachi gives when she messes up. Oh please don't. I want to relax.

"You're worrying too much Hikki. Remember when I said that my aunt prepared everything this morning? She told me that she filled fridge with ingredients." She explained to me as she directed me towards the kitchen. Opening the fridge, I can see a wide array of basic ingredients that would last for our whole trip. The thing is though, these are simply ingredients, not dishes. That can only mean one thing...

"Yup! I'm going to cook dinner tonight." She proudly declares with her hands on her hips gesturing just how proud she really is. Wipe that grin of your face and get off your high horse, we both know you're not the best cook. Sure, you're cooking is now edible and can no longer poison people, but it's still below average. You even told me yourself that you get help from either your mother or Yukinoshita for the times that you actually cook. Without them just how will you fare? I'm getting worried.

"Oh have mercy on my stomach please."

"Don't be like that Hikki! I keep on telling you that I've improved."

"It's still not that reassuring."

"Then what do you plan to do? You're not the best cook either."

Guess this leaves me with no choice. I know it was going to happen eventually, but I didn't think it would be so soon.

"We'll cook dinner together. With me around, there's less chance of messing this up."

"Fine then." Stop that pouting of yours. I can tell that you're secretly happy that you got me to cook. Actually, this all could've been just a ploy for me to help you cook. Ugh, I have too many things to worry about, so I'll just let this one slide. First, I want to eat.

"Come on, wash your hands. We're going to start already."

"A-Ah, Yes!"

What happened next was eventful. Yuigahama accidentally put too much water in the rice cooker. I forgot to peel some things. We both took too much time trying to figure out how the stove works and so on. The whole time, we were both distressed and laughing. Surprisingly, cooking a meal together with someone is actually enjoyable. After half an hour of trying, we managed to pull out a rather convincing meal.

"Thanks for the meal." We both say in unison as we began to eat. Now that I'm tasting the food, it's actually pretty good despite how various mistakes. Looking at the Yuigahama sitting across me with a delighted expression on her face, it's safe to say that we did a good job on this.

"This is actually pretty good."

"I know right! We should do this more often Hikki."

"Don't get your hopes too high. Today's a special occasion. Though doing every now and then wouldn't be so bad..."

Yuigahama simply answered with a smile once she heard that. For the next few minutes, the two of us just continued to eat in peaceful silence. Honestly, I didn't expect something as small as eating dinner together like this as something enjoyable.

"You know, it's feels like we're a married couple. I can't for it to actually come true in the future." Yuigahama randomly blurts out as we were eating. I was taken back and immediately started blushing once I heard her say those words. Marriage? Isn't that too far in the future? Then again something like that brings up a lot of questions...

"Eh!? That's not what I meant. Wait no, it's like I don't want to with Hikki...Ah!" She says as she starts waving her hands in a fluster. Seems like she finally realized what she just said.

"You're thinking way too far into the future." I say in a composed manner in order to calm her down.

"S-Sorry Hikki...The words just randomly came out..." She apologizes as she lowers her head a bit. There's nothing really wrong with what you just said, it was just surprising.

"I'm not against the idea though."

"What? Did I just hear that right Hikki?"

"A-Anyways, I-I'll go take a bath first." I say in a hurry as I leave the dining table. Sure I'm not against the idea, but speaking directly about it with the person involved is still embarrassing as hell. Before I entered the bathroom, I managed to see a glimpse of Yuigahama smiling uncontrollably. I don't think I've ever seen her this happy before. Hmm...

* * *

Ah, now this is the life. I can't even remember that last time I was in spa-like environment like this before. Just sitting here in this warm water is already enough to make this trip worth it. The conversation from awhile is still stuck in my head though.

Though the topic of something like marriage huh? Most marriages are doomed to fail due to many different factors that go unnoticed. When it comes to romance, people just impulsively do whatever they want without consideration of their partner or their relationship. With Yuigahama and my desire for something genuine together, it might actually just work... Eh, it's to early to think about stuff like this.

"Hikki, I'm coming in." Eh? Did I hear that right?

Suddenly, I see Yuigahama wearing nothing but a towel enter the room. I instantly feel my face heat up and immediately look the other direction.

"W-What are you doing here? C-Can't you just wait for me to finish?"

"N-No way. I-I'm not going to stay in the living room alone."

Damn it, I had a feeling that this would happen. Is this some sort of inevitable RomCom event or something? Damn you RomCom Gods.

"A-Anyways, just wash up and get in already. You'll get a cold if you stay like that."

"Y-yes."

After a minute or two, I feel a splash in the water. Given how large the bath is right now, there's no need to worry about accidentally touching each other. The concerning thing right now though is that neither of us have any clothes on. Just imagining what she looks like right now is bad for my mental health. I can even feel the water warm up even more due to our embarrassment.

"C-Can I-I move closer?" She shyly says to me. Event though I can see her face right now, I bet she's blushing just as much I am. I don't think I can even think straight anymore in this situation.

"S-Sure." I feel the water splash around a little more. Then suddenly, I felt Yuigahama's back resting on mine. She even got my hand and began to hold it tightly. The two of us didn't say anything more. We just stayed like for who knows how long. I have to say though with nothing but the sound of water slightly splashing and the warmth of each others bodies, the atmosphere is pretty soothing right now. I wouldn't mind if this would to last a bit longer...

* * *

Now that it's nearing midnight, it's time for the two of us to sleep. Apparently, we spent roughly 2 hours in the bath. When we finally realized the time, we both got out of the bath and changed separately. Speaking of which, the yellow pajamas Yuigahama was wearing was pretty cute...

Anyways, after we both got dressed, we made our way towards the bedroom. That leads us now to the current situation where the two of us are desperately trying to sleep but are unable to do so.

Given how large the bed is, we silently agreed to put some distance between the two of us. For some reason though, it's completely uncomfortable to the point that neither of us can seem to relax. The bed seems to be of good quality, and we should be fairly tired from today's events. With all that, why can't we manage to fall asleep?

"You can't sleep Hikki?"

"Yeah. I don't know why though."

"Maybe we should move closer together?"

"How will that do anything?"

"I don't know, but it'll probably be better than doing nothing."

"Fine then."

With that, the two of us practically have zero distance between them. All I can see in front of me are Yuigahama's peach colored eyes. This is the first time I've ever seen her eyes up so close. I don't know why, but I feel like I'm being entranced by them. I wonder if shes's experiencing the same thing. I doubt it though given my dead fish eyes.

"Hey Hikki."

"Yeah?"

"Today was a pretty fun day. Did you have fun?"

"Unexpectedly, I did have fun."

"That's good to hear Hikki. This whole trip was meant for you after all."

"Hmm?"

"To be honest, when I asked mama about a way to make you happy, she gave me this idea."

"I-I s-see."

"I'm glad I did it though. I got to experience a lot of things with Hikki."

Yuigahama then began to yawn as did I. Odd, just a moment ago, we were wide awake. Now, we struggling to not fall asleep.

"Goodnight Hikki..."

"Yeah goodnight."

With Yuigahama now closing her eyes. It's safe to see that she finally fell asleep. Huh, is she also snoring? I didn't expect that from her but it's actually cute. Damn these side effects of romance, almost everything she does charms me for some reason.

"Hikki...I love you..." I hear her say in her sleep. Looks like she even thinks about me in her sleep. I couldn't help but smile a little. I should go to sleep too. After all, she probably has a lot of things planned for tomorrow. Then before I knew it, I peacefully fell asleep while holding Yuigahama's warm and tender hand.


End file.
